Luciana Amadora Zabini
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Hermione learns that she is really a Zabini given up as a baby. Going back to school will be a shock for everyone. What will they do when they learn who she is? What will Draco do when Hermione isn't a mudblood but gorgeous? What if Voldemort finds out?
1. Surprise

A/N: hey everyone, I'm still very new at writing so bear with me. This story is not HBP compatible since we hate it when Dumbledore's dead and Draco's an ass. Have fun!

----- hi again! so, right now, i'm editing this entire story. it's not quite up to par with where my writing is now so i decided that i would go back and fix all the mistakes. i hope it actually makes a difference. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing – it all belongs to J. K. Rowling

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

Hermione woke up early, comfy and happy. She took a shower and got dressed. Admiring her transformed self in the mirror. Her teeth, once huge and strongly resembling those of a beaver, had now straightened out due to a spell cast in her third year. Her auburn hair, although still frizzy, had been tamed somewhat and had more curls, as suppose to its clumps of knots before. Hermione was no longer a first year at Hogwarts either, she now had curves in all the right places that had caught the attention of different guys throughout the summer. She was no longer the buck toothed know-it all and to put it simply, she was beautiful.

Going down to breakfast, Hermione was surprised to see both of her parents sitting at the table as if they had been waiting for her. Both her parents had the same exact look of worry and anticipation on their faces but seeing that their daughter was awake, they immediately plastered smiles on their face. But these smiles were worn and forced.

"Hermione, your mother and I have something to tell you," said Jeremy Granger.

"Ok dad, shoot," Hermione replied, a little worried why her parents, sweet, fun-loving people, were acting this way.

"Well Hermione, you see... we, that is…" Jane Granger suddenly burst into tears and was comforted by her husband.

"Hermione, I think it would be better if we had the Zabinis explain it to you," said Hermione's dad.

Hermione just stared at her father in shock. The Zabini's were probably the second richest family in the wizarding world with just as pure blood as the Malfoy's. _How the hell do my parents know who the Zabini's are? _Hermione wondered, completely confused.

She followed her parents to the living room and over to the fireplace, questions rolling around in her head. Mrs. Granger reached into a small cupboard and came out with a small bag of floo powder in her hand. For Hermione things just couldn't get weirder. It was odd enough that her parents knew who the Zabinis were, they could have not known that they were wizards. But for her parents to know what floo powder was, let alone how to use it? This was just plain freaky.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Hermione's answer was a look from her father telling her to stop asking questions as he held out the bag of floo powder, indicating that she should take some. "Hermione, I assume you know how to use floo powder?" with a nod from his daughter, he continued. "Good, we're going to Zabini Manor."

Still puzzled, Hermione obeyed, looking at her parents as though they had grown another head, or several.

"Zabini Manor," Hermione said loudly and clearly. The room started to spin and Hermione found herself in a living room with 4 people sitting on the couch and in chairs staring at her.

Right in front of Hermione was a Man, a Women and a young boy who she guessed to be five or six. Everyone had black hair and blue eyes and were staring at her with amazement. Although she was surprised to see all these people looking at her, her attention was drawn to a boy sitting towards her right, with the same black hair and blue eyes.

Hermione was grateful when a second later the flames in the fireplace turned green and her parents stepped into the living room.

Turning to them, Hermione looked at them and said, "Why am I here and why is Blaise Zabini," Hermione nodded her head in the direction of the boy. "and what I assume to be his family, here also?"

Hermione was surprised when it was not her parents that answered her but the women sitting on the couch. "Because, right now you are in our living room at Zabini Manor. Since Blaise is also going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, you already know him but this," she said, gesturing to the man sitting on her left. "Is Jonathon Marcus Zabini, this is our son, Blaise's little brother, Zachary Henry Zabini and I am, Analiese Lesley Zabini. I am Johnathon's wife, and, I am also your mother."


	2. Luciana

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! I have no idea if Blaise has a brother or if those are any of his parents real names but, who cares? They're pretty cool…sorta.

Disclaimer: nothing is mine, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling

"_Because, right now you are in our living room at Zabini Manor. Since Blaise is also going into his sixth year at Hogwarts, you already know him but this," she said, gesturing to the man sitting on her left. "Is Jonathon Marcus Zabini, this is our son, Blaise's little brother, Zachary Henry Zabini and I am, Analiese Lesley Zabini. I am Johnathon's wife, and, I am also your mother."_

**Chapter 2 : Luciana**

"Excuse me?" Hermione said feebly.

To Hermione's great relief, it was her father who spoke next, "Hermione, when your mother and I got married, we were devastated when we learned that we couldn't have any children. So, we turned to adoption. Looking at all the babies around us, we just couldn't decide which one, they were all cute of course, but other than that they were just average babies. The last baby they showed us was you, you had something that the other babies didn't have. They were all crying, but you were silent. You also seemed so smart, registering what was happening around you and of course, you were also beautiful, so we game you a name, took you home and well, here we are."

Hermione could only stare at him. After registering what was happening, she looked at her parents and fixed her gaze on them. She had no idea what to make of this. From what she knew of the Zabinis, they were rich, generally smart, and powerful witches and wizards. Blaise Zabini was in Slytherin, which made Hermione wonder if they were deatheaters, or not.

Realizing that everyone was on edge, wondering what her reaction to this was going to be, Hermione looked at them and said calmly but with a slight sadness in her voice, "What's my real name?"

This time it was Blaise who answered, "Luciana Amadora Zabini," than he commented thoughtfully. "I always did like your name better than mine."

Out of all the Slytherins, Hermione was relieved that it was Blaise who she was related to. The two of them were not enemies like most Slytherins and Gryffindors. They just did not pay any attention to the other. _Imagine if I was related to Malfoy,_ Hermione thought. _Or even Parkinson._ She shuddered at the thought

Hermione, returned with a small smile and said, "Ok I get that I'm actually a Zabini, and apparently a pureblood, but why am I being told this now?"

Jonathon Zabini answered, "Because Luciana, we want you to stay with us for the rest of the summer."

Hermione was not sure how to react. In a few minutes, a huge bomb had been dropped on her. What was she supposed to do?

Hermione cast a nervous glance at her parents, unsure of what to say.

Her mother, who had finished crying, gave her a small, encouraging smile and said, "We already told them that it was alright. You've had her for over fifteen summers, I think it will be fine if we spare a few."

Hermione nodded before turning back to the Zabinis. "Alright," she said. "I guess I'm staying here then."

At this, Hermione received a grin from Blaise, and smiles from both of his, well, their parents. Zachary had fallen asleep.

"Just one thing though," Hermione received a nod from her parents, well real parents and she continued. "I'm guessing, no, scratch that. I'm almost positive that there is some kind of glamour charm put on me so no one would know who I am. You all have black hair and blue eyes, which, seeing as it is the dominant gene, I'm guessing I should have too. I look nothing like Blaise, who I've guessed is my twin. Am I right?"

Both sets of her parents smiled at her proudly and lovingly and Blaise said grinning, "Told ya she was the smartest witch of her age."

"She sure is," Analiese said. "You were right Luciana, you and Blaise are twins although he is about four minutes older than you," at this Blaise smiled smugly. "And a glamour charm was placed on you a week after you were born." Taking out her wand and flicking it Hermione felt like someone was pouring water over her and she heard a gasp coming from everyone in the room, with the exception of her sleeping baby brother.

"You're beautiful Hermione, just like your mother." Jonathon said. "Now go back to the Granger's house to say goodbye and get your stuff."

Hermione gave him a weak smile and obeyed. After stepping into the fireplace and then spinning back into her old house, Hermione waited for her parents to land back in the muggle world.

Before anyone could say anything Hermione tackled both her parents giving them huge hugs and suffocating them both. Finally releasing them Hermione looked at them to see both of their parents grinning. They had both been afraid that Hermione would hate them after they had learned who she actually was.

Hermione knew that it would be understandable if she did, but they were her parents. Having always been pretty family oriented, it would take more then this to stop her from loving them like she did as a little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll write you guys a lot." And with that, Hermione went upstairs and started packing up her stuff.

After more tearful goodbyes, the tears coming from both her parents, Hermione stepped in the emereld flames and for the second time that day shouted, "Zabini manor"

Arriving in her new home Hermione found the living room to be empty, looking around Hermione saw her little brother who was just staring at her. She smiled shyly and he said in total awe, "Are you my big sister?"


	3. The Manor

A/N: Chapter three! HOORAY

Disclaimer: Everything's J.K. Rowling's…though, I would love it if it were mine sighs sadly

_Arriving in her new home Hermione found the living room to be empty, looking around Hermione saw her little brother who was just staring at her. She smiled shyly and he said totally in awe, "Are you my big sister?"_

**Chapter 3: The Manor**

"Yes I am," Hermione said to the little boy.

"Are you going to be staying with us?" Zachary asked again, smiling slightly.

"Yup, I hope that's alright with you," Hermione replied.

Zachary suddenly ran at her and gave her a huge hug, almost causing her to fall to the ground, all the while yelling, "Yay, I'm so happy, I have another friend to play with! I love you already! Please stay with us forev-"

"Zachary, at some point she needs to breathe," Blaise said laughing. Hermione's twin had just entered to see Zachary squeezing Hermione tightly.

Hermione grinned as he said this. Zachary loosened his grip but didn't let go of Hermione's waist. "But I don't want to let go of her!" he said.

At this, Hermione couldn't help smile and she picked him up. Although Blaise was surprised, he smiled widely at them while Zachary clung onto Hermione saying, "You are definitely the bestest person I ever met!" Hermione blushed as he said this, causing Blaise to chuckle.

Since the three of them had made quite a lot of noise, both parents walked into the room and smiled widely at the sight of their two youngest children.

"Mommy, Daddy! This is my sister!" Zachary said, as if he were introducing them.

Everyone in the room chuckled at this and Jonathon said, "Luciana, do you want to see your room?"

"Um, sure…dad," Hermione said weakly. She was completely comfortable in front of her brothers since one was in about first grade while the other she had known since she was eleven, but around her parents, Hermione didn't know how to act, or even what to call them.

Since Hermione's dad seemed like the world had gotten ten times better when Hermione called him dad, she assumed she'd made the right choice by not calling him "sir."

When a house elf came to get Hermione's stuff, both Blaise and Zachary decided that they wanted to come too. Hermione followed the elf while holding her baby brother.

Walking into the room, Hermione gasped. The room alone made her old house seem no bigger than the shrieking shack. The walls were a pale blue and the curtains were a beautiful gold. there was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a huge comforter on it that looked like the most comfortable thing Hermione had ever seen. Over to the right of the room, there was a small loveseat and two chairs, all pointing at a fireplace. Much to Hermione's delight, the entire left wall was filled with books.

Blaise, seeing where her gaze was headed as she stared at the bookshelves, grinned. "A Gryffindor bookworm through and through." Hermione couldn't help smiling and chuckling a little.

Apparently, The Zabinis were unaware that their Luciana was placed in Gryffindor. "Gryffindor? No one in the Zabini family has ever been sorted into Gryffindor before. Since you were so smart we all assumed that you were in Ravenclaw!" Hermione's mother said, a little distressed. "Uh…we'll let you kids explore around for a bit. Umm… bye." On that last note Hermione's parents left the room quickly.

She sent a puzzled look over to Blaise who shook his head and mouthed "Later." Giving a slight nod, Hermione noticed that Zachary had fallen asleep in her arms. "uh…Blaise, where's Zachary's room?"

As Hermione said this, Blaise saw that their little brother had fallen asleep and grinned. "Come on I'll show you and than we'll start the whole tour."

Blaise led them to the end of the hall, which was actually quite long, and he opened the door to the left. They dropped Zachary off and tucked him in (Hermione giving him a small kiss on the forehead, much to Blaise's delight) and they exited the room quietly.

Looking at Hermione, Blaise grinned (something that Hermione made him do a lot) and said, "The entire manor is very nice. Basically, we have a quidditch pitch, a swimming pool, a back yard, a small pond, and than a bunch of rooms. But you probably won't spend any of your time there," Hermione stared at him and he chuckled. "You'll probably spend all your time in here."

As he said this, Blaise stopped walking and opened the door on his right, revealing a huge library. Hermione squealed in delight and ran over to the nearest shelf, running her fingers along the binds of the books, examining all the titles.

"Before I loose you in the world of books, there's something I need to talk to you about." Detecting the urgency in her brother's voice, Hermione looked at him.

"I have two things I need to talk to you about. First, you're probably wondering why now of all times you're meeting the rest of your family and why you were given up in the first place. Well, since both of our birthdays are in one week, and since we're both coming of age there is going to be a huge ball held in honor of us. I've always known I had a sister and that her name was Luciana Amadora Zabini but I never met her since my, well, our parents were ordered to put you up for adoption and we were supposed to find out who you really were a week before your 17th birthday because of some tracking spell." Hermione was about to ask who had ordered them to give her up, but Blaise started talking again.

"The second thing that you should know is kind of about the whole Gryffindor thing. You see, I didn't tell them that you were in Gryffindor since I knew that they wouldn't be happy. The Zabini family follows Voldemort and we are very high up in his ranks. We keep it quiet though because we feel no need to show it off since we know that that would get us lots of enemies." By this point, Hermione was horrified. "Don't let mom and dad know that you're best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Even though they seem like a perfectly normal family, trust me, don't ever do anything to disobey them. They are not good to be around when they're mad."

Hermione took his warning to heart and decided that she wouldn't be completely truthful with her parents.

Seeing that Hermione wasn't furious, just surprised, Blaise continued. "Just so you know, I'm _not_ a deatheater. I pretend to be one so mom and dad don't punish me. I also don't hate muggleborns." Hearing this, Hermione smiled at Blaise. If he wasn't here she didn't know what she'd do.

"Come on, I wanna go swimming." Hermione said as she dragged Blaise to where she remembered her room being. Making Blaise go change, she went inside her room. Seeing that the house elves had put all her clothes into the closets already, she looked through the drawers and found a cute green bikini. After putting it on. Hermione went outside her room to find Blaise already waiting for her wearing his swim trunks.

They walked quickly to the pool and it was even bigger than Hermione had imagined. She said, "Wow, I knew the Zabini's were rich but not _this_ rich!" Blaise chuckled.

"Wait 'till you see the Malfoy's pool." Blaise replied.

"It can't be bigger than this!" Hermione insisted. Blaise just laughed again, but before he could say anything Hermione ran at the pool, jumped off and yelled "Cannon ball," completely soaking Blaise.

Laughing, her brother followed suit, they played around in the water for about half an hour before Hermione decided to sun bathe. Ten minutes later, they were interrupted by someone approaching them.

"Hey Blaise!" Draco Malfoy called.

Both of the Zabinis stopped what they were doing and looked up. Malfoy was standing so that his back was to Hermione and he was facing Blaise who was still in the water.

"Oh, hey Draco. Remember how last summer I told you I had a sister?" when Draco nodded Blaise continued. "Well right now you're giving her a nice view of your ass."

Draco spun around quickly to see Hermione in her green bikini lounging on a chair. Malfoy could not help but check her out, there was no doubt about it but she, was hot.

Blaise had already gotten out of the water and was drying himself off when he saw Draco's eyes slide over his sister's curves. He and Hermione exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

Although Malfoy was puzzled, he was still very polite and said, "um, hi. I'm Dra-"

"-co Malfoy. I know," Hermione said, cutting Draco off, making Malfoy even more confused. Hermione giggled as she said, "My name is Luciana Amadora Zabini, but, I was called Hermione up until yesterday."

As she said this, her and her twin started laughing hysterically at Malfoy's black expression on his face. When he suddenly realized who was sitting in front of him, sun bathing in a green bikini, he jumped three feet in the air and shouted, "GRANGER?"


	4. I think I'll stick with Dare

/N : sorry for some of the errors in the other chapters, I'll do a better job of proof reading for this chapter and the next few. The other chapters also kinda sucked, i'll do a much better job on this chapter.

_Hermione giggled as she said, "my name is Luciana Amadora Zabini, but, I was called Hermione up until yesterday."_

_As she said this, her and her twin started laughing hysterically at Malfoy's black expression on his face. When he suddenly realized who was sitting in front of him, sun bathing in a pink bikini, he jumped three feet in the air and shouted, "GRANGER?!"_

**Chapter 4 : I think I'll stick with Dare**

"Actually it's Zabini now, but yeah, you pretty much have the idea," Hermione said.

"Wow, I mean…wow," Malfoy said. "I guess I'm sorry for calling you 'mudblood' for all these years…wow." Malfoy couldn't help look over her curves again as he said, "That glamour charm made you look really, _really_, different." Malfoy and Hermione both blushed but Blaise just elbowed Draco in the ribs.

"First of all, hey, that's my sister you can't take your eyes off!" Draco blushed even harder. "Second, Luciana has always looked like that, the only difference is her eye and hair color."

Draco Malfoy stared at his best friend as Blaise said this. He turned back to Hermione and said, "Wow Hermione, er, I mean Luciana, who knew that the Gryffindor bookworm was hot?"

Hermione was about to retort, but Blaise said, "Don't take offense, that's actually a compliment." Hermione shut her mouth after hearing that and they all just stayed in silence for a minute before Blaise spoke again. "Hey, sis? What do you want us to call you, Both Luciana and Amadora are pretty long to say. So what nick name do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Harry and Ron said the same thing about Hermione, so they both just called me Mione, but I can't really think of anything that would be short for Luciana or Amadora." Hermione replied.

"Lucy?" Blaise asked. When Hermione shot him a look of horror he sighed. "I guess your right. Lu? LuLu? Ana? Ama? Come on, they're not that bad."

"How about 'Mora'?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled, she liked that name. "I think that's much better than what my twin brother here thought of. Honestly, no wonder I'm so smart, instead of him actually having a brain, I have two!" Draco laughed at this and Hermione was surprised when it was a real laugh and not the cold one he always used at school. Remembering what Blaise had said earlier about him not being a deatheater while the rest of the Zabinis were, Hermione wondered if Draco was a death eater.

Shooting a questioning look at Blaise, he answered her unasked question. "No sis, Draco's situation is the same as mine, neither of us want to be deatheaters." Draco gave Hermione a shy smile and she grinned back. Blaise continued, "Neither do Pansy Parkinson or Theodore Nott although Pansy _is_ as annoying as she appears to be."

Draco grimaced at the mention of Pansy's name. when Hermione raised her eyebrows at him he just said, "Pansy is very…um…hung up on me and has this delusion that we'll be married have eight kids, EITGHT. Honestly, she's planned out this whole life that supposedly we'll have together, I don't get it."

Hermione had to giggle when she heard this. They sat around and talked for a while about people from schools, each one of them contributing their own stories. After Hermione told them about how Harry and Ron had defeated a troll in order to save her in their first year Draco asked, "Wait, did you help Potter with the whole, saving-the-school-and-the-world thing?"

"um, yeah." After Blaise and Draco demanded to hear more than a simple 'yeah' Hermione gave them the brief summery. "Well in first year, when we had to get past all the obstacles I figured out the devils snare and helped out after Ron finished beating that chess game. In second year I found out that it was the basilisk in the school and how it was getting around, but than I saw it through a mirror and got paralyzed, which was not fun. In third year, me and Harry rescued Ron in order to save Sirius Black," when Draco and Blaise gave her a shocked look, thinking that Sirius Black was a murderer, she quickly explained.

"Sirius Black never killed anyone. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew, who turned into his animagus form of a rat, and disguised as Ron's pet, Scabbers but that was a while ago." After hearing that Hermione hadn't let a serial killer on the loose, both boys gave noticeable sighs of relief. "Let's see, in fourth year, well _I _didn't do to much. The main thing that I did was go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum."

"I remember that," Draco commented.

Hermione was not sure why she was telling them this, after all, it was Draco Malfoy of all people. She kept talking anyway, though.

"Yes, good for you Draco," Hermione replied sarcastically (somehow Hermione and Malfoy had started calling each other by their first names) "And in fifth year, it was that whole thing at the ministry and the prophecy where we fought off the deatheaters."

"Wow, your years at Hogwarts have been much more interesting then mine," Blaise observed.

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said. "As much as I would love to recap everything that's happened at Hogwarts with me, let's do something fun."

"Ok, we could play some games if you guys want," suggested Blaise.

"That sounds good," Draco said and Hermione agreed. "There's spin the bottle, I Never, Truth or Dare-"

"Ooh, let's play truth or dare!" Hermione said and both boys agreed. The three of them sat around in a circle, well, triangle (Blaise and Hermione were still in their bathing suits)

"who's going to go first?" Hermione asked.

"How about you Draco," recommended Blaise.

"Sure I guess I'll go first," Draco replied responded. "Mora, Truth or dare?"

"Dare, time to show off my Gryffindor courage."

Grinning at Hermione's answer Draco thought for a moment and said, "My dear Mora, I dare you to write a love letter to our favorite and most greasy, Professor Snape."

Hermione was horrified but all she did was flick her wand and say "Accio quill and parchment," which immediately flew towards her.

"ok, write down what I say Mora," Draco instructed.

"_Dearest Professor Snape, Severus,_

_Although to you I am just a know-it-all pain in the ass, and although you probably think that I only think of you as a greasy git, but your assumptions are anything but true. I have hid my feelings for you for far too long and I must confess them. My dear Severus, I love you and have always loved you. I want to snog you senseless and shag your brains out. I honestly don't care what you do in response to this letter, all that matters is that you know how I feel._

_Yours, always and forever,_

_Hermione Granger"_

"Draco Malfoy, I do hope you know to sleep with one eye open because I will kill you!" Hermione said, furious.

Draco and Blaise just laughed as she said this.

"Well, since you think that was so funny, Blaise, truth or dare?" Hermione said.

Blaise gave her a wary look and responded, "Truth, I don't want to find out what you can do when you're pissed.

Hermione smiled and said, "Ok Blaise, if you could shag anyone in Gryffindor, who would it be?"

When Blaise just mumbled something Hermione grinned and told him to say it so that they could hear it. Draco was just grinning. "Fine, I have a crush on Ginny Weasley and I would love to shag her, ok?"

Hermione and Draco did their best to keep a straight face but it didn't work. They rolled around on the floor laughing and Blaise glared at them.

When Hermione and Draco calmed down, Blaise said, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I may not be in Gryffindor but I definitely have more courage than Mora over here." Draco replied.

Blaise got a brilliant idea, "Well, Draco, I dare you to kiss my lovely sister, for five minutes." Draco and Hermione stared at him in disbelief than turned to look at each other.

They both stood up and than leaned in very timidly. Their lips met and they were surprised to feel the heat between them. Hermione instantly wrapped her hands around his neck, and Draco grabbed Hermione's waste in his hands. They deepened the kiss and Hermione opened her mouth, allowing him full access, which he gratefully accepted.

Blaise was shocked to see what his best friend and his sister were doing. Realizing that they had been going at it for over five minutes, with no intention to stop, he groaned. "Dude, your dare was over three minutes ago, for the love of god, stop snogging my sister!"

Hermione and Draco sprung apart, both had forgotten that Blaise was there. Draco kept his face cool, but with a shy smile on it, and Hermione was turning scarlet.

"Ugh," Blaise grimaced. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Ok, it's my turn," Draco said calmly, changing the subject. "Blaise, truth or dare?"

"I did not like that you guys found out I had a crush on the youngest Weasley, so Dare," Blaise said, very worried.

"So, Mora, what should we do to your darling brother," Draco asked. "I know, as revenge for my dare that involved snogging your sister, which I actually enjoyed," Draco said as he winked at Hermione. "I dare you to write the Weaslette a secret admirer note."

Blaise grabbed the quill and parchment that Hermione had used and quickly followed through with the dare. "Mora, truth or dare?"

"I'll stick with dare," Hermione said.

Blaise smiled evilly as he said, "Ok sis, I dare you to dance for Draco."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Sure, it's not like I've never done it before." Draco and Blaise stared at her with their mouths open. Hermione raised her eyebrows at them and said, "Hey, I may be the Gryffindor princess but it's not like I didn't have a life, and please, close your mouths."

With a flick of her wand, music started playing and Draco was very apprehensive. Hermione started dancing and Draco's eyes grew wide. When he realized that he was staring he quickly shut his mouth and blinked a few times. Feeling a tug in his pants Draco blushed. Hermione, seeing the bulge, raised her eyebrows and him, causing him to blush even deeper.

Hermione finished the dance quickly and sat back down. Draco crossed his legs and Blaise said quickly, "Ew, that is not something I want to see my sister do, although Draco seemed to like it very much." Draco and Hermione both blushed as he said this. "Why don't we go inside and eat?" Blaise suggested.

The three of them started walking to the house joking and laughing. They arrived in the kitchen to see three people sitting there, Hermione's and Blaise's parents and, Voldemort.

A/N : that was longer than I meant, sorry. Please review, it helps SO much


	5. Sincerely

A/N: Come on guys, I've only had one reviewer, ONE and trust me, more than one person has read my story. Please review, half of you have written stories too so you _know_ how much it helps. I don't care if you guys write me flames just please review, PLEASE!

_The three of them started walking to the house joking and laughing. They arrived in the kitchen to see three people sitting there, Hermione's and Blaise's parents and, Voldemort._

**Chapter Five: Letters**

The three teenagers and the three adults immediately stopped what they were doing. Hermione's eyes met with Voldemort's and he started looking her up and down, his eyes resting on her chest and curves. Hermione shivered under Voldemort's gaze, completely disgusted. Both Blaise and Draco had seen Voldemort look at Hermione's body and were horrified.

"I assume that you, my dear, are Luciana Amadora?" Voldemort asked, his gaze never leaving Hermione. At Hermione's nod Voldemort continued. "My business here is done, I look forward to seeing more of you Luciana, _much_ more." Hermione shuddered at hearing these words and was totally terrified. Draco and Blaise stared at Voldemort with total repulsion. The Dark Lord apparated with a loud _crack_, leaving the room in silence.

"Well Luciana, I see you have met the Dark Lord," Jonathon said, a little nervously. "We'll discuss it later. Your mother and I will let you kids have a snack without parental supervision."

All Hermione could do was nod as her parents left and take a seat along with her brother and Draco. The three just looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"well, that was uncomfortable," Draco commented in the silence. At Hermione's troubled expression, Draco gave her a stern look and said, "Mora, don't worry about what he said. He won't do anything to you." Hermione gave Draco a grateful look, but couldn't shake the feeling that all the shocks and twists of being in the Zabini family weren't over.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise talked for a few more hours, until it was time for Draco to go home. He left with a quick hug from Hermione, which totally surprised him, and a wave to Blaise.

Hearing a tap on the window, Hermione looked up to see a snowy white owl outside the window and screamed, "Hedwig!" She immediately rushed over to let the owl in, earning her a confused look from Blaise. She just looked at him and explained, "Hedwig is Harry's owl, but she has three letters so I think he's staying at the burrow with Ron and Ginny."

Hermione tore open the first letter and read it quickly.

_Hey Herms, _

_Harry got here a few days ago and we've been having loads of fun. Everyone has come to stay here over the summer (except for you… grrrr) so now, everywhere's packed. Fred and George have been testing out their new products on us and so far Harry's been turned into a hippogriff, Ginny has been only able to speak Dutch, and I got all the hair on my body turned pink. Bloody hell that was embarrassing._

_We all really miss you, after all, you were the only one who could ever keep Fred and George behaved, well, sometimes. Mum said that we could invite you to stay with us at the burrow for the last two weeks of summer, so you wanna come?_

_We hope to see you soon, _

_Ron_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank god the Ron and Ginny saved me, I don't think I could have spent another minute at the Dursley's! When I got here I thought it was just going to be Ron, Ginny and me but Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all came home for the summer. I can't go anywhere in the house without seeing a head of red hair, but trust me, I'm not complaining. _

_How's everything? We haven't heard from you in a while so I have no idea what's going on with you. Are you gonna go on vacation with you parents like you did last year? (I'm still really jealous that you got to go to Egypt) Ron said that he invited you to come stay for the rest of the summer, I think it'll be nice to see some brown hair for once. I really hope you come._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Help me Mione!!_

_I think I'm going mental. I'm stuck at home with a bunch of immature boys! I can't have a conversation that doesn't lead to Quidditch! I love the bloody sport but I need a break, HELP! I need to gossip about boys…I've seen some really cute ones but there's no one to talk to about it. I can just imagine me talking to _**Ronald**_ about this cute lifeguard I hooked up with. He's so dreamy and he has a six pack…sighs_

_What about you? Who's been you latest boyfriend? I hope he's as good as the one from last summer, he was HOT! I can't wait to see you, if you don't stay with us, I hope you can at least visit. I really miss you Mione. _

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. I got this weird secret admirer note, how awesome is that. He sounds so sweet and sensitive…_

Hermione could not help laughing as she read Ginny's letter.

"Hey Blaise, I got a letter from your girlfriend," Hermione teased. "As she was reading your secret admirer note, she pictured you sensitive." Hermione laughed at the embarrassed look on Blaise's face. "Don't worry," Hermione continued. "I'll save you the trouble of trying to come up with a witty response by going up to my room to reply. See ya Blaise."

Blaise just scowled as Hermione walked up the stairs.

_Dear Ginny_

_I feel for you Gin, I can only imagine what you must be going through. No girls? How the hell are you still breathing? Oh, by the way, I know who wrote that secret admirer letter, but I'm not gonna tell you! He really likes you and (although he doesn't seem it) is very nice and tons of fun! I can just imagine your face when you find out it's him…_

_My summer has been, eventful. I found out this huge secret that my parents kept from me and it has pretty much, changed my entire life. Whoa. I would tell you now, but I think it would be best if I did it in person with Harry and Ron also. I can't stay with you for the summer (I'll tell you why later) but I'll visit you soon._

_I really miss you Gin,_

_Hermione_

Hermione's letters to Ron and Harry were pretty much the same. She told them both that she had _big_ news to tell them and that it seemed like the house was packed.

Hermione went downstairs to ask her parents if she'd be able to visit a friend's house for a sleepover. Not sure of where to look, Hermione checked the kitchen and found her mother and father sitting at the table talking.

"Mom, Dad," Hermione said, causing both her parents to look up. "Would it be alright if I went over to a friend's house for a sleepover tomorrow?"

"Sure dear, if you want, you can visit here for a little while and show your friends your new house," Hermione's mom answered.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" Hermione said, giving both her parents a hug.

As soon as Hermione laid down in bed, she fell into a restless sleep, having strange dreams and for some reason, every one of them involved her being saved from a terrible fate, by none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: please, please, please review! I need the help, I'm still really new at the whole writing stories thing. Did you like it, love it, hate it? (sorry for the errors, I'm exhausted and need sleep, desperately) REVIEW!!


	6. Reactions

A/N: thanks guys, I got a few more reviews…but sadly, only a few. Aw well, I can live with it. Here's the next chapter, everyone finds out about Hermione, well Luciana but you know what I mean – it's exciting stuff!

_As soon as Hermione laid down in bed, she fell into a restless sleep, having strange dreams and for some reason, every one of them involved her being saved from a terrible fate, by none other than Draco Malfoy._

**Chapter Six: Reactions**

Hermione woke up early the next day. She was a little confused about her dreams last night but than she remembered that she was going to see Ginny, Harry and Ron today and all other throughts were swept out of her mind.

After showering and applying make up, Hermione got dressed. She wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with jean shorts and flip-flops. Smiling at her reflection, Hermione went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast before heading to the burrow.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione apparated and landed in the Weasley's front yard. Taking a deep breath, she started making her way to the front door. Hermione hesitated before knocking, but knew that her friends would find out soon enough.

It was Harry who opened the door and from the blank look on his face, he didn't recognize who was standing in front of him.

"Um, may I help you?" Harry asked, staring at the gorgeous girl in front of him.

Hermione could not help but chuckle and smack Harry on the arm. "I am ashamed of you Harry," Hermione told him smiling, "I know I look different but honestly, having black hair doesn't make me that different, does it?"

Harry gave Hermione a look that suggested that she was mental but in a few moments, he tackled her to the ground giving her a suffocating hug.

"Harry…need…air," gasped Hermione.

Harry pulled back giving her a sheepish smile. "C'mon, Ron and Ginny are dying to see you." With that, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the kitchen where all of the Weasleys were having breakfast.

Harry cleared his throat to get his attention and everyone turned to look at him. Both of the twins looked Hermione up and down, very happy that Harry had brought them something nice to look at while Ron stared openly at the transformed Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help blushing and murmured, "I really didn't think I looked **that** different."

Ginny was the first one to jump up and hug Hermione. She squeezed tightly and Hermione squeezed back.

Finally letting go, Ginny said, "I love the new look, Mione. You are totally HOT!"

Hermione turned a deep shade of scarlet causing Ginny to giggle but before she could reply Ron gave her a huge hug.

"Ron, air…needed…to…live," Hermione was able to choke out. Ron turned a dark shade of red that rivaled his hair and mumbled something about just being excited to see her.

Ginny grinned, fully aware of her brother's crush on her best friend and said, "Honestly Ron. So, what's the big news 'Mione?"

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Well, during the summer I found out that I was adopted," Ron and Harry had puzzled looks on their faces and Ginny let out a small gasp. "Apparently, my real parents were ordered by Voldemort to give me up as a baby and they found out who I was yesterday because of a spell." The entire Weasley family and Harry just stared at her as she examined the floor.

It was George who spoke up first, "So Herms, do you know who your real parents are?"

Hermione blushed and replied, "Um…yeah I do. My real name is Luciana Amadora…Zabini. Blaise Zabini is my twin brother."

Hermione finally looked up from the floor and saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all staring at her with their mouths hanging open. Hermione was really afraid that they hated her and she started to get tears in her eyes.

Seeing this, Ginny came out of her trance and gave Hermione a quick hug. "Mione, why don't we go for a walk," Ginny offered.

Hermione gave her friend a grateful smile and quickly followed her outside.

"So, your parents are deatheaters?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I even had the, _pleasure,_ of meeting Voldemort myself."

Ginny gasped and demanded Hermione to tell her what happened. "I was playing truth or dare with Blaise and Draco, and we decided to go into the kitchen to get a snack. When we got there, my parents were sitting at the table with Voldemort, probably talking about me. Voldemort checked me out and told me that he wanted to see a lot _more_ of me," Hermione and Ginny both shuddered, "And he left, thank god."

Ginny gave Hermione an sympathetic look. "Wow Mione, that's got to suck," Ginny froze as a thought occurred to her. "Wait, did you say Draco?"

Hermione recapped everything that happened yesterday (including truth or dare and Blaise and Draco not being death eaters).

"You sure had a full day yesterday," Ginny told Hermione. "Is Draco Malfoy really an amazing kisser?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled something along the lines of, "_yeah…it was __**very **__good."_

Ginny laughed at her friend and smiled slyly.

"Hey Gin," Hermione asked, "Since me and Blaise are turning seventeen next week, there's going to be a huge ball on our birthday. I think I'm going to be reintroduced to the wizarding world or something like that. Would you come, please? I need the support."

Ginny's face lit up as she said, "Hell yeah I'll go!"

Hermione grinned at her friends response and said, "Just don't tell Harry and Ron, Blaise warned me that my parents are very high in the ranks of Voldemort so there's no way I'd be able to bring **two** Weasleys and the-boy-who-refused-to-die-and-decided-to-kick-Voldemort's-ass-everytime-he-saw-him, but I think I'll be able to slide with bringing you."

Ginny nodded and gave Hermione a thoughtful look. "You wanna see if everyone else has calmed down?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitantly nodded and the two girls made their way to the kitchen.

When Hermione and Ginny entered, it seemed like everyone was back to normal. Harry smiled at his friend and said, "We really missed you Herms, and you have no idea how nice it is to see a change of hair color."

Hermione grinned and started laughing and joking with her three best friends. Everything went back to the way it was before she learned about her heritage and Hermione was extremely grateful to have some normalcy back in her life.

Just then, Hermione remembered that her mother said that she could bring her friends over to her house to show them around. "Hey guys, my parents said that it would be ok for me to bring you guys over, we have a pool and Quidditch pitch and everything," Hermione suggested.

Everyone's eyes widened as Hermione said this and quickly agreed. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed Hermione over to the fireplace and they all flooed to Hermione's room in Zabini manor.

The three of them stared at the massive size of Hermione's room.

"Wow Hermione, I never knew that the Zabini's were this rich," Ron said in total amazement. "We have to come here more often. I bet this place is even bigger than Malfoy's!"

Hermione chuckled and was about to reply but was beaten to it.

"Actually Weasley, my family's manor is considerably larger than Mora's here."

The four teenagers spun around quickly to see Blaise standing in the doorway with Draco Malfoy.

Knowing that Ron was about to verbally attack Malfoy, Hermione quickly said, "Hey Draco, what are you doing here so early?"

Ron and Harry were stunned to see Hermione act civilly with Malfoy. Ginny on the other hand, already knew that Hermione and Draco were on a first name basis.

"Well Mora, my parents are away so I'm staying here for the rest of the summer."

A/N: I'm getting pretty fast at updating my stories, but that's probably because today is Saturday…I love Saturdays…

REVIEW!!!


	7. Rivalries

A/N: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I love all my reviewers, I would post all your names but I might forget someone…oh well, I LOVE YOU GUYS. To show you how much I L-O-V-E you, here's chapter 7

Disclaimer: oops, I forgot to post the disclaimer for a few chapters so I'm putting one in here and this will be for the rest of my story. Nothing is mine, all of it belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling…who sadly, is not me…

"_Actually Weasley, my family's manor is considerably larger than Mora's here."_

_The four teenagers spun around quickly to see Blaise standing in the doorway with Draco Malfoy._

_Knowing that Ron was about to verbally attack Malfoy, Hermione quickly said, "Hey Draco, what are you doing here so early?"_

_Ron and Harry were stunned to see Hermione act civilly with Malfoy. Ginny on the other hand, already knew that Hermione and Draco were on a first name basis._

"_Well Mora, my parents are away so I'm staying here for the rest of the summer."_

**Chapter Seven: Old Rivalries**

"WHAT?" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all shouted together.

This time it was Blaise who spoke, "Draco is going to be staying here for the rest of the summer, he just unpacked all his stuff."

"There's no way we're letting you live in the same house as Mione," Harry said protectively.

"I _can_ take care of myself you know Harry," Hermione said defensively. "Nothing will happen."

As she said this, Harry and Ron exchanged a look that said, "Yeah, _sure_ you can."

"Why don't me and Blaise just give you guys the tour of the house?" Hermione continued.

"Fine, but if he tries anything, we will beat the crap out of him," Ron said.

Blaise spoke before Malfoy could retort, "Ok then, our parents," he gestured toward himself and Hermione, "Are gone doing who knows what, so we don't have to worry about accidentally meeting them. They wouldn't be too happy that Mora here, was best friends with the Weasleys and the-boy-who-whooped-old-Voldie's-ass-and-refused-to-die.

"Seeing that I never really met any of you, I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Blaise Zabini." Blaise held out his hand to Harry, who, took it very reluctantly. He turned to Ron next. Ron shot a look to Hermione, and when she nodded, he took Blaise's hand.

Blaise than turned to Ginny, who held out her hand to shake his but Blaise just took it and gave her hand a chaste kiss. Ginny blushed at the gesture and couldn't help but grin.

Draco and Hermione exchanged glances and burst out into laughter. Harry and Ron were very confused and both Ginny and Blaise were blushing.

The two teens kept laughing hysterically, clutching their sides and it took a few minutes for them to calm down. They both shared a very knowing look.

"Well," Hermione started, "Now that Blaise has gotten, um, _acquainted_ with everyone, and since Draco already knows everyone, why don't we go play Quidditch or swim or something?"

Harry and Ron shot wary glances to Malfoy, "Why don't we swim since, I know you're afraid of heights, Mione, and than we can keep an eye on you," Harry suggested.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Harry, I really can take care of myself. I'll lend Ginny one of my suits, Blaise, will you lend some to Ron and Harry?"

Blaise nodded and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him, and the four boys left the room.

When she was sure that they were gone, Ginny said, "Hey Mione, what's the deal with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione blushed and said, "We're just friends,"

"Sure you are," Ginny replied, "Just both of you have a crush on the other."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again and just blushed. Ginny giggled and decided to save her friend from more embarrassment, "You don't have to confess your undying love for Malfoy now. What bathing suit should I wear?"

Ginny decided on a yellow bikini, with a skirt on the bottom and Hermione chose to wear a light blue bikini.

They decided to just head down to go swim instead of checking to see if the boys were in their suits or not.

They walked down towards the pool and Hermione quickly showed Ginny the library. Since Ginny didn't love books like Hermione, she didn't think that the room was the best thing ever, but she was still impressed.

The two girls arrived at the pool to see that they had gotten there first. They decided to tan before Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise got there, but it only lasted a few minutes since the boys came down shortly after Hermione and Ginny.

Blaise was standing in between Harry and Ron and Draco, who were all glaring daggers at each other.

Now that they were here, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances and at the same time, ran at the water and jumped in.

The boys could not help laughing and walk over to the side of the pool. Hermione and Ginny swam over to them, and before they knew what was happening, Ginny had grabbed Harry and Ron and Hermione had grabbed Draco and Blaise and the four boys found themselves soaking wet and under water.

They came up for air and started swimming towards the girls, starting a war that lasted for forty-five minutes. Since the teams were four vs. two, Hermione and Ginny lost pretty badly.

Somehow, Harry, Ron and Draco managed to get along, but only by speaking to each other when it was absolutely necessary and ignoring the other whenever they could.

The six teens ended up having a loads of fun and by the time it was time to go, everyone said goodbye sadly, with Hermione giving hugs to all of her friends and Blaise (once again) kissing Ginny's hand.

After Harry and the two Weasleys left, Draco, Hermione and Blaise all said quick goodnights and went off to bed.

A/N: I'm done with chapter seven-it was kind of slow but I have to wait before I can "heat things up"…don't worry the Draco/Hermione stuff will start happening soon…after all, there's a ball next week…ooohhhhhh


	8. Dancing to Insanity

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took longer than normal to get up. It turns out that there is a problem with the MacBook chargers but than Apple sent me a new one for free (which I was pretty happy about) and now I'm back to my stories. One of my reviewers pointed out that they were supposed to have a sleepover and I kind of forgot about that, sorry. Pretend that didn't happen.

_The six teens ended up having a loads of fun and by the time it was time to go, everyone said goodbye sadly, with Hermione giving hugs to all of her friends and Blaise (once again) kissing Ginny's hand._

_After Harry and the two Weasleys left, Draco, Hermione and Blaise all said quick goodnights and went off to bed._

**Chapter Eight : Dancing to Insanity**

Hermione was laying in bed on Friday morning, thinking about the ball that was supposed to be held later that night. She was very worried. She would not really know anyone there (except for Ginny and a few other Hogwarts students) and she didn't have anything to wear either.

Thinking that it would be best to go downstairs and eat breakfast, Hermione got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

The only other person who was awake was Draco so Hermione sat down across from him and asked a house elf to make her some pancakes.

Draco smiled up at Hermione. "Nervous?" he asked.

Hermione shot Draco a look and said, "Of course not, I get reintroduced to the wizarding world all the time. I have no problem dancing and making small talk with people I've never met before," She rolled her eyes. "Honestly Draco."

Draco couldn't help chuckling as Hermione said this and was rewarded with a very annoyed look from her.

Before either of them could say anything, Hermione's parents walked in the kitchen.

Hermione's mother turned to her. "Luciana, after breakfast we're going to go floo to Mademoiselle Jenniferey's dress robe store and get you a gown for the ball tonight. Than we'll get accessories and shoes, and make it back well before the start of the ball," Analiese said.

The house elf set down the plate of pancakes in front of Hermione and Hermione thanked him and told her mother that that would be great.

Blaise and Zachary came down soon after their parents and ate quickly.

Hermione said a quick goodbye to her brothers, father and Draco and followed her mother to the fireplace. Mimicking Analiese's movements, Hermione took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the emerald flames, saying clearly, "Mademoiselle Jenniferey's."

Hermione landed in a very cozy looking shop and was instantly greeted by a plump women.

"Bonjour!"

Hermione refrained from yelling, 'bloody hell' and instead said, "Hello, my name is Luciana Amadora Zabini, is my mother around?"

The plump women smiled and said with a thick French accent, "Of course Ms. Zabini, she is right over here."

Hermione followed the women to where her mother was standing looking at a beautiful lavender dress. The women smiled and said to Hermione's mother, "Your daughter is very pleasant and polite, Mrs. Zabini. Mademoiselle Jenniferey's is expecting you in the back room so she can get her measurements. Please follow me."

Analiese Zabini gave Hermione a very pleased look. Hermione blushed and said, "you didn't tell me we were in Paris."

Hermione's mother gave her a small smile and said, "I want you to look your best," and with that, they entered a room.

Hermione was greeted in the same manor by a women she suspected to be Mademoiselle Jenniferey's. Mademoiselle Jenniferey gave her a smile and said, "Eet iz so nice to meet 'ou, Ms. Zabini."

Hermione smiled politely and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you too."

Smiling at Hermione, Mademoiselle Jenniferey motioned for her to stand up on a block where she proceeded to take Hermione's measurements.

In the time that they spent there, Hermione had picked out the fabric and style of the dress but left the rest of it up to Mademoiselle Jenniferey knowing that she would make much better choices.

It was arraged that Hermione and her mother would pick up the dress after they had finished shopping and would floo back to the Manor from there.

The rest of the day passed easily, with Hermione getting everything that was necessary for the ball, and arrived back at the manor well before the ball, like her mother had predicted.

Hermione grabbed a quick bite to eat and went up to her room to start getting ready. She had asked her mother yesterday if Ginny could come early to help her get ready, to which her mother gave her permission, although she was not too pleased.

Ginny arrived quickly and the two girls stated getting dressed. Hermione did Ginny's make up and hair and Ginny did the same for Hermione.

Before they knew it, they had finished getting dressed and Hermione's mom knocked on the door saying that it was time to go.

Hermione was so nervous that it felt like the butterflies were not only in her stomach, but were attacking it.

Stepping out into the hall Hermione's mother grinned at her daughter and said, "My dear, you look amazing."

Ginny wished Hermione good luck and went her separate way into the ballroom while Hermione and her mother made their way to the hall leading into the ballroom, with only two massive doors separating them.

Hermione arrived to see her father, Blaise, Draco and Pansy all waiting for them.

A the sight of Hermione, Draco's jaw dropped and was staring openly.

Hermione was wearing a floor length, strapless, midnight blue gown. The top was like a corset and flared out at her hips, accenting her curves very nicely. She had long silver earrings on and a matching necklace, both settled with diamonds and sapphires. Her hair was left down in beautiful ringlets and all in all, Hermione was drop dead gorgeous.

Hermione blushed under everyone's stare but was saved by her mother who said, "Luciana dear, your father and I will be announced first and we will walk out into the hall. Than Blaise and Pansy, who is Blaise's escort of sorts, will follow." Pansy looked very upset at the idea of being with anyone but Draco but knew better than to question what she was being told. "Lastly, you will be announced and escorted by Draco."

Hermione looked at Draco who winked in return.

Without wasting anytime, Hermione's father motioned for them to be announced and throughout the hall a voice echoed, "Mr. Jonathon Marcus Zabini and his wife, Analiese Lesley Zabini."

The entire room fell silent as they walked down a huge staircase to join the guests.

The voice once again announced, "Blaise Timothy Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

Blaise gave Hermione a wink and offered Pansy his arm, which she took very grudgingly.

The guests started talking again, thinking that all of the Zabini family had been introduced but were cut off by a voice once again sounding through the room, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Draco Malfoy and the long lost twin of Blaise, Luciana Amadora Zabini."

Hermione took Draco's arm and he gave her a reassuring smile as they entered the hall. Everyone in the room stared at Hermione, and the entire male population (at least the entire straight male population) looked Hermione up and down, very pleased.

Hermione kept her brave face on and refrained from blushing, giving the hall a shy smile. The only sign of how nervous and uncomfortable she really was, was the death grip that she had on Draco's arm.

The staircase seemed to go on and on for Hermione, and she found herself repeating '_I will not fall flat on my ass and make a fool out of myself'_ over and over again in her head.

After what felt like an eternity, Hermione was at the bottom of the stairs and music started playing.

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Care to dance 'Mora?"

Hermione grinned and said, "Hell yeah I care to dance!"

Hermione was not surprised to find that Draco was a great dancer but Draco was surprised to learn that Hermione herself was fantastic on the dance floor.

They only had time for one dance before a man asked to cut in. He was probably somewhere around nineteen and was very handsome.

Draco reluctantly handed Hermione off to him and he gave her a small smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Luciana. I am Raoul Garin."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Raoul."

The two danced for the remainder of the song, all of which consisted of Raoul flirting shamelessly with Hermione, who was pretty much blushing non-stop. Hermione was once again asked to dance by the time the song was over by a man who looked to be in his twenties.

The next five or so songs went exactly the same way, and much to Hermione's disappointment, each time a different man asked to cut in.

Hermione was currently dancing with a man who she had never met before and who was extremely dull. She sent a pleading look to Draco who had been watching her with amusement, completely ignoring Pansy who was flirting with him.

Draco could not help laugh at Hermione's look and decided that he should save her from having to strangle the next person that wanted to dance with her.

Draco stood up, completely ignoring Pansy, and walked over to Hermione and asked if he could cut. Hermione very politely thanked the man for the dance and turned to Draco.

"You know, I could kiss you right now," she told him smiling.

Draco laughed and said "Well Mora, seeing as the song is almost over and some very old man will probably come to ask for a dance with the most beautiful girl here, why don't we get a drink?"

Hermione smiled greatly at Draco and followed him off the dance floor. They headed over to a table that held a variety of drinks on it and each took one.

They decided to head to where a bunch of people their age were sitting. The group of teenagers looked very happy that they were there. The girls all eying Draco while the guys checked Hermione out.

They sat down and were soon laughing and joking with the rest of the group, which consisted of two girls and three guys, one of them being Raoul, Hermione's former dance partner. About ten minutes later, Raoul stood up and tuned to Hermione.

"Luciana, would you care to dance?"

Hermione smiled and muttered quietly so only Draco could hear, "You better come and save me soon." Draco had to hide his laugh by coughing, although it came out more like a snort.

Hermione smiled at Raoul and followed him onto the dance floor. The next few songs followed exactly as before and Hermione was currently dancing with the minister of magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, who was not only in his fifties but a terrible dancer.

The song ended soon much to Hermione's relief and she heard a voice from behind her say, "Good evening Minister, do you mind if I cut in?"

Hermione turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, he offered her his hand, which Hermione took _very_ reluctantly.

Hermione found herself wishing the song would end immediately, but sadly, it didn't.

"You look lovely Luciana," Lucius told her.

Hermione was very unsure of what to say so she replied, "Um…thank you."

"My son must be thrilled to be staying in the same house with someone as gorgeous as you my dear," Lucius said.

Hermione was as uncomfortable as she could possibly be and sent a look to Draco who had no idea what do, but was furious with his father.

Knowing that running away was out of the question, Hermione just said, "Uh…I think Draco is having a good time staying with us, um… he is good friends with Blaise and myself."

If Lucius saw Hermione's obvious discomfort he didn't show it. Instead he said, "I envy Draco, I wish it was I who was staying in Zabini Manor with you, although it would be nice if it was only us."

Hermione was at a total loss of words and sent Draco another look, coming to the conclusion that Voldemort and all of his followers were insanely creepy.

Hermione wanted nothing more than to run away as far as she could but was afraid to disappoint her parents.

She sent a third look in Draco's direction as she continued to dance with Lucius Malfoy.

Draco watched as his father talked with Hermione, wondering what the hell he was doing. He saw the many looks that Hermione had sent him and he knew that she was extremely freaked out by his father. _Don't worry Mora,_ Draco thought, _as soon as the song is over I'll come get you._

Lucius Malfoy continued to compliment Hermione an insanely large amount and Hermione was ready, to punch him in the face.

Mercifully, the song ended soon and Hermione quietly excused herself from Lucius saying that she needed to get a drink.

She met up with Draco who had been making his way towards her. Draco had a concerned look on his face as he said, "Are you alright Mora?"

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "Draco, no offense to you, but your father creeped the hell out of me."

Draco shuddered and said, "Trust me, no offense taken, I completely agree. Why don't we go hang out with Ginny, you haven't seen her all night?"

Hermione smiled warmly at Draco and said that she would like that, although she was still creeped out by Lucius.

The rest of the night went by nicely, Hermione had to dance with almost every guy at the party, but just when she felt she was about to explode, (or kick the guy she was dancing with in the balls) Draco would save her.

When Hermione was not dancing, she was hanging out with Draco and other kids their age. If Draco wasn't there, Hermione probably would have killed someone.

At the end of the party, Draco walked Hermione back to her room before heading to his own, which was a few doors down.

"Did you have fun tonight Mora?" Draco asked.

Hermione smiled and said, "When I was dancing with the old creepy men? No." Hermione blushed as she added, "I did have fun with you though."

Draco grinned as she said this and slowly leaned forward, and kissed her.

Hermione was completely shocked by this but kissed back. Hermione put her hands around his neck, as Draco grabbed her waist in his hands, pulling her closer and they deepened the kiss.

Needing air they both pulled back and grinned.

"Goodnight Mora," Draco said quietly and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning to walk down the hall to his room.

A/N: wow…that was a freakishly long chapter. I hope you guys liked it though. Ha! I made Blaise's middle name Timothy … tee he… you guys probably don't find that funny but I find it hilarious. Sorry the chapter was so long, I think I got a little carried away since it's over 2500 words long. Oh well. Until next time!


	9. Getting Together

A/N: sorry guys, I'm getting a teensly bit lazy with updating. Oops. At least I'm not waiting months to update so it could be worse. I keep reading stories where the authors talk about how they know everything that's gonna happen so I'm just throwing this out there, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. But who really cares? Here's chapter nine.

_Draco grinned as she said this and slowly leaned forward, and kissed her._

_Hermione was completely shocked by this but kissed back, and was surprised at the heat between them. Hermione put her hands around his neck, as Draco grabbed her waist in his hands and they deepened the kiss._

_Needing air they both pulled back and grinned._

"_Goodnight Mora," Draco said quietly and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning to walk down the hall to his room._

**Chapter Nine: Getting Together**

Hermione woke up the next morning very nervous. How would Draco act now that they had kissed? Should she act as if everything was normal? What would Blaise say? What would Harry, Ron and Ginny say? There were simply too many questions.

Deciding to wing it, Hermione got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast, too tired to change out of her pajamas.

Blaise was already awake as Hermione walked groggily into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mora," Blaise said in a cheery manner that made his sister want to strangle him then and there.

Refraining from causing her twin bodily harm, Hermione glared and said, "If you say anything else cheerfully, I will have to kill you."

Blaise chuckled.

"What did you think of the ball last night?" Blaise asked, thinking it best to change the subject while he still had every part of him that he valued in tact.

Hermione shrugged. "I did have fun at some parts, but when I was dancing with perverted old men? Than I was ready to kick them in the balls and run."

Blaise shook his head and replied, "Mora, you really need to work on thinking of more peaceful solutions, but I agree with you, dancing with creepy men is never fun, not that I know from experience," Blaise added quickly seeing Hermione's raised eyebrows. "That is just what you get for being the best looking thing there."

Hermione scowled at Blaise.

Just than, Draco came into the kitchen. Seeing him, Hermione shot Draco a shy smile and continued eating.

Draco grinned at her in return and sat down.

Blaise watched with interest at the silent conversation between his best friend and sister.

"Should I even ask?" Blaise said with eyebrows raised.

Hermione met eyes with Draco and gave him a look saying, "_Should we tell him?"_

Draco thought for a second and shook his head mouthing "_Later."_

Hermione nodded and kept eating causing Blaise to scowl and say, "You could tell me you know. It's not like I'll make a big deal out of it or anything. Unless you got my sister pregnant Draco, than I would beat you 'till you cried."

Hermione and Draco laughed as Blaise said this.

"Blaise, relax," Hermione told her brother. "Nothing like _that_ happened last night."

Draco smiled warmly at Hermione and said, "Mora, why don't we go for a walk in the garden?"

Smiling Hermione stood up walked to the gardens with Draco.

"So Mora, I was, well, erm…wondering if you, that is, I was hoping that, if you wanted to that is…if you maybe…would, er…gooutonadatewithme?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione grinned and said, "Sorry Draco, but I couldn't catch that last part," Hermione smirked a very Draco smirk when she added, "Could you please repeat it more slowly?"

Draco glared and blushed (a very weird combination) as he said, "Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Hermione's smile grew even more so that she was grinning like she was a mental five year-old who had just gotten a new shiny bike.

Instead of answering with words, Hermione pulled Draco down and met his lips firmly with hers. Although surprised, Draco reacted instantly to the kiss.

In the middle of a full out snog session, the two teenagers heard someone cough nervously behind them. Having an idea that it was Blaise, Draco and Hermione didn't bother to let go of each other but instead just pulled apart slowly.

Not acknowledging that Blaise was there, Draco looked at Hermione and asked, "Should I take that as a yes?"

Hermione grinned and said sarcastically, "No Draco, I just decided to spontaneously snog you, of course that was a yes." Hermione turned to Blaise. "Did you need something?"

Blaise just looked at them and asked, "Is it safe to assume that you two are going out than?"

They both nodded in reply and Blaise smiled and said, "Good, 'cause if you were snogging her man, with out having asked her out first, I would personally chop you into pieces with a machete."

Hermione grinned. "And you said that _I_ needed to come up with more peaceful ways to resolve things?"

Draco smiled also, "So why are you here Blaise? If there's not a real reason than Mora and I could happily be snogging right now."

"Mom and dad want to see both of you right now," Blaise informed them.

"Why do they want to see both of us?" Draco asked nervously.

Blaise just shrugged and told them that they should probably get going, which Hermione and Draco did.

They went to the living room to see both Hermione's parents and Draco's father sitting on the couch and armchair.

Lucius motioned for them to take a seat and although puzzled, Hermione and Draco obeyed.

"Since you both are seventeen now, and of age in the Wizarding world, we" Lucius said, indicating Hermione's parents and himself, "Have decided that it is time for each of you to get married."

Hermione and Draco were wondering the same thing as he said this, completely bewildered, _Who did they pick for me to marry?_

If Draco or Hermione had been thinking straight than they would have connected everything; mainly the fact that both of their parents were here discussing all together instead of separately.

Noticing that neither one of them were getting the idea, the adults exchanged a look, clearly saying, _shit, they are not going to take this well._

Lucius, (who seemed to be doing the talking for all of them) explained hesitantly, "The two of you don't seem to be getting what we're trying to say. Draco and Luciana, before school starts, you two will marry…_each other_."

A/N: ooh shit! … Well not really. This story is totally cliché but, c'mon, the cliché ones are by far the best EVER! You gotta love the predictable twists and corny words, who wouldn't?!

I've done my part by writing the story now, if you want me to update, REVIEW!! ... _**please?**_


	10. Marriage

A/N: I got a few questions in my reviews that I thought I would clear up. The answer for almost all the questions (the ones like 'why did Draco accept Hermione' and vice versa,) would be simply because, sometimes stories are dragged out and become very boring, which I didn't want to happen. Seeing as how I just finished chapter nine and they still weren't at school, I decided to try and avoid this…I don't know if it's working but let's hope so. Keep in mind that I'm still new at this and that I am very young. I do my best though! Since this little author's note is over one hundred words, here's chapter 10.

_Noticing that neither one of them were getting the idea, the adults exchanged a look, clearly saying, shit, they are not going to take this well._

_Lucius, (who seemed to be doing the talking for all of them) explained hesitantly, "The two of you don't seem to be getting what we're trying to say. Draco and Luciana, before school starts, you two will marry…each other."_

**Chapter Ten: Marriage**

"What the fuck do you mean?! _Both_ of us are too young to be married. That and neither of us are ready to be married. Are you fucking kidding me?! You are bloody insane!" Draco shouted.

"I've known you for less than three weeks and you guys are already marrying me off? I can't believe this. It is my decision whoever I marry, and when I do it too. Neither I nor Draco are ready to be frickin' married!" Hermione screamed.

The parents were not happy with their children's reactions.

Hermione's father spoke first, "Calm down this instant. You _will_ be married no matter how much the two of you wish otherwise. Draco, I am not responsible for you so I can only talk to my daughter when I say, I'm ashamed of you for acting so childishly!"

Hermione thought her father was insane and she told him so. "Are you kidding? You just told me I'm going to get married before I even finish school and not even to someone who I chose! You took my entire life out of my hands and _you_ are ashamed of _me_! There is no way in hell you will get me to do this."

Hermione's father glared at her and his face suddenly became very fierce and chilling. "I don't care what you think about this Luciana, you are going to be married tomorrow, even if that means I force you to do it in whatever way it takes." he said in a dangerously low tone of voice.

Both Hermione and Draco were shocked at the sudden change in his voice. Earlier today he had been so friendly and that was the only way either of them had seen him before. They both found themselves very afraid of this man and Hermione had a little flashback. She remembered being in the library with Blaise who warned her, _"Even though they seem like a perfectly normal family, trust me, don't ever do anything to disobey them. They are not good to be around when they're mad."_

Hermione was terrified, although she made sure not to show it. Taking Blaise's warning to heart, Hermione just glared at her father.

It was Draco's turn to protest now. Learning from Hermione's mistake of yelling, he calmed himself down and said in a composed voice, "Father, please reconsider. Can we at least put off the wedding if we _have_ to get married?"

Lucius silenced his son with a quick motion of his hand. "Draco, it is out of the question, you will marry her, she will become Luciana Amadora Malfoy, and the two of you will have an heir by the time you're twenty."

Hermione and Draco stared at him. _A child?_ Hermione thought, _Sure I like Draco and everything but a child? Not only are they forcing me to marry but my sex life is out of my control also. This is ridiculous._

Hermione kept her face calm and she turned to her parents. Not wanting to yell (for fear of her father) she said quietly, "I am not getting married."

Everyone was a little shocked when Hermione said this although there were multiple emotions that everyone was feeling. Draco was amazed that she had the courage and control to say that. Not only had she said it, her tone of voice was so demanding and direct that he believed it completely.

The adults on the other hand were furious but it was Hermione's mother who took charge.

She gracefully stood up and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Looking her daughter straight in the eye, she slapped her with such force that Hermione stumbled back.

Looking at her mother with bewilderment in her eyes, Hermione stood up straighter and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Lucius.

"Do not try to protest. We feared that you would react this way and placed a binding charm on the two of you when you first walked into the room. You have no choice but to get married. Now, leave. You need time to think about this. I suggest you tell your brother Luciana."

With that Draco and Hermione left (not wanting to argue and realizing that the situation was out of their control) and they made their way to Blaise's room.

As soon as they walked in, Blaise was worried. "Mora, what happened? Why were both of you called?" Blaise frowned as he said, "Why is your cheek red?"

Hermione looked Blaise in the eye and said, "Mom slapped me."

Blaise looked at her with an amazed expression, wondering why she would do that. When he asked them this, Hermione replied, "Because I refused to marry Draco."

Her twin was confused beyond words. Demanding to be told the whole story, Draco obliged and told it.

He left nothing out, telling his best friend about the fact that they had to have an heir, were going to be married tomorrow and how his and his sister's father had reacted when Hermione yelled at him.

Blaise listened to everything in total shock. _I feel so bad for them,_ he thought. _They're only seventeen, and barely even that. They have to get married and have a kid? Why don't they just not get married? Oh, right, a binding spell. That would make them carry through with it. Too much has happened to Mora this summer, I can only imagine how she must be feeling._

When Draco finished telling the story, the room fell into silence.

The three of them sat there in their own thoughts. Each one's mind taking them to a different place.

After a while, Hermione excused herself and went to her room. She stayed there for the remainder of the day, reading and thinking.

Hermione fell asleep early that night. She had a restless sleep. She tossed and turned all night while dreaming about what would happen after she got married.

Her mother woke Hermione up early the next morning. She didn't say a word as Analiese Zabini took out her old wedding dress for her daughter to wear.

Hermione and Draco had a small wedding at the Ministry of Magic.

They had only the things needed to get married; the right amount of witnesses, a priest and of course, the bride and groom.

The only words Hermione said the entire time were 'I do.' She felt so sad and for some reason, she felt lonely.

Draco saw the sorrow in her eyes. In an attempt to cheer her up later that night, he said, "you know Mora, this isn't all bad."

When Hermione looked at him with a questioning look on her face he continued. "C'mon, don't you want to see the looks on everyone's faces when they learn that _we_ of all people are married?"

Hermione had to laugh at that. "The person's face who I want to see is Snape."

Draco joined in with Hermione's laughter. Seeing the smile on her face made him so happy although he wasn't sure why. At that moment, Draco realized just how much his wife meant to him.

A/N: errr…that was a pretty bad chapter. Itv was kind of boring – but necessary. Please review anyway!


	11. Actually Sir, It's Malfoy Now

A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I'm now at 80 reviews exactly. I really would post all your names but I don't think you guys would want to read that list, not to mention I would probably leave out (by accident) 15 people. Thank you guys so much! Enough of my mindless chatter, here's chapter 11.

_Draco joined in with Hermione's laughter. Seeing the smile on her face made him so happy although he wasn't sure why. At that moment, Draco realized just how much his wife meant to him._

**Chapter 11 : Actually sir, it's Malfoy now**

Hermione stood nervously in front of the fireplace. Today she would be going back to Hogwarts, her real home.

Ever since the wedding, Hermione and Draco had avoided their parents as much as possible and ended up spending almost all their time together and with Blaise.

The newlyweds had gotten very close, it seemed like they were the type of friends that took baths together when they were little. It was impossible to tell that they were once enemies.

Hermione and Blaise had also gotten much closer. They knew each other so well and were able to read each other like a book. Hermione could keep no secrets from Blaise and Blaise could keep none from his sister either.

But now summer was over and Hermione was the last to get into the fireplace to floo to platform nine and three-quarters. She was extremely nervous. Hermione was now a Zabini, and Zabinis were true Slytherins, so how would the Gryffindor react? Scratch that. Not only was she a Zabini, she was a Malfoy. Malfoy, as in 'I-am-an-evil-prat-who-can-get-anyone-to-wipe-my-ass-with-a-snap-of-my-fingers' Malfoy.

_What will everyone do?_ Hermione thought. _Only one way to find out._

With that, Hermione stepped into the fireplace and said clearly, "Platform nine and three-quarters."

Draco and Blaise had told Hermione that she should tell everyone about their current…situation. After all, no one would care that Draco married a Zabini (even if she was in Gryffindor) but _everyone_ would care that Hermione was married to her enemy.

As soon as Hermione landed and stepped out of the ashes, she was suffocated by a blur with a very distinct red on top. Hermione couldn't help but grin as Ron did this, but softly pushed him away since air was a main factor in living.

Ron blushed but was saved from saying anything by Harry and Ginny as they each gave Hermione a huge hug.

She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics. Shaking her head slowly she said, "It hasn't been that long since I saw you. How was the rest of your summer?"

As soon as she said this, Hermione was met with three different people all telling her different same stories. Ginny was telling her best friend about how she had gotten another secret admirer note (Blaise had apparently been inspired), while Ron and Harry were both telling her about various quidditch matches, all of which bored the hell out of her.

Laughing Hermione thought, _this is gonna be the longest train ride._

It definitely was.

By the time Hermione walked towards the great hall, she felt like she was going to rip her ears off if she heard one more thing about quidditch. She got that boys could get excited about the bloody sport but at some point, she was going to kick them in the balls…hard

When Hermione entered for the welcoming speech, she was met with stares, cat calls and lots of guys checking her out but everyone quickly turned away when they saw Harry and Ron's murderous glares.

"Wow, is that really you Hermione? You look amazing! What make up are you wearing?" As soon as she sat down, Lavender and Pavarti flooded Hermione with questions, to which Hermione tried her best to answer.

Halfway through the meal Ginny yelped and stared at Hermione's hand before screaming, "Why is there an engagement ring on your left hand?"

Across the hall both Blaise and Draco looked at the Gryffindor table curiously to see what Hermione would do.

Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "Actually, there's not just an engagement ring but a wedding ring too."

Everyone stared at her. Hermione Granger? Married? This was just weird.

Ginny was gaping at Hermione. "That doesn't explain **why** its there!" she exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly Gin, I thought that would be pretty obvious."

With that Hermione went back to eating her meal, much to the dismay of the entire great hall.

Hermione's brother and husband were doing there very best to keep from laughing on the floor; all they could manage though was an expressionless face.

The students were in too much shock to ask any more questions, still busy processing this new information.

-------------------------------

Hermione overslept the next morning. And the only thing she could think as she ran down to breakfast was _'shit, shit, shit, shit.'_

She was just in time to get her schedule from McGonagall. And seeing as how she had potions first, she headed immediately to the dungeon (partly because she wanted to avoid all the questions about being married).

Hermione walked in the classroom to see Slytherins on one side and Gryffindors on the other. _I wonder why Dumbledore never gives us Gryffindors any mercy by putting us with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for potions. Must be that weird (and senile) sense of humor of his._

Hermione sat down in her usual seat next to Harry and Ron. As soon as they opened their mouths to ask her what everyone was dying to know, Snape walked in.

"Can anyone tell me why this new method of mixing potions, which consists of changing the ingredients to create less steps, is completely idiotic?"

Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air. Snape paused to see if anyone else was going to even attempt to answer the question, but seeing that it was only Hermione's hand in the air he said, "Since no one else seems to have done his or her homework, Ms. Granger?"

When Hermione looked at him blankly he raised his eyebrows. "Ms. Granger are you aware that I just called on you?"

The Slytherins snickered (with the exception of Blaise and Draco, of course).

"Oh I'm sorry sir," Hermione told Snape, "But it's not Granger anymore."

When she didn't elaborate Professor Snape looked at her curiously and asked her what her new name.

Hermione raised her left hand up so that he could see the enormous diamond engagement ring along with the wedding ring and she said, "Well sir, my married name is Malfoy."

Everyone in the room stared at her and than looked at Malfoy, who was grinning like mad.

It was Pansy Parkinson that broke the silence, "NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT A FILTHY MUDBLOOD LIKE YOU WOULD EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR DRACO!"

Draco was about to reply but was cut off by Hermione, "First of all, I am not a mudblood as you so kindly put it," the entire room gasped and stared at her, but she just continued, "And second of all, I'll prove it."

Hermione stood up and gracefully walked over to where Draco was sitting. She gently pulled him up and started making out with him, right in the middle of the potions classroom.

Everyone was in total shock.

After snogging for a noticeable amount of time Draco and Hermione pulled apart. Ignoring the classroom Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, "You know, this class is pretty stupid. Maybe we should do that again just to make sure they completely understand our meaning."

Hermione laughed at this and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Hermione gave Draco a warm smile and kissed him on the cheek before returning to her seat.

Hermione turned towards the potions professor and said, "Sir, would you like me to answer the question now?"

Snape was completely bewildered. Did he really just see the Gryffindor princess and the Slytherin prince make out after claiming to be married? No, definitely not…right?

Instead of replying to his student's question, Snape just said, "Ms. Gran- my apologies, Mrs. Malfoy Snape's voice cracked as he said this you said that you were not muggle-born?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I did. Before I got married to Draco and took on his last name, my full name, although I only recently learned about this, was Luciana Amadora Zabini." Hermione turned to Blaise, who was grinning like a mad man, "Do you wanna give the brief summery? I've told it so many times I think I would go insane I see if I have to again."

Blaise, happy to join in on scaring the crap out of his classmates said, "Sure sis. Basically everyone, including myself, thought that Luciana was a muggle-born when she was actually my twin sister. We learned about this and spent the summer together, with Draco. Let's just say the two newlyweds got along famously, and well, here we are."

Blaise winked at Hermione and received a grin in return.

Turning to face the still dazed Professor Snape, Hermione said, "I think that was enough of a disruption for the class. If its alright with you sir, I'd like to answer the question now?"

A/N : HA HA HA! I thought that that was frickin' hilarious, I don't know about you guys though, but hell, that's what REVIEWS are for! (you guys get that little hint right? He he…I am very sly –wink wink-)

Btw, since I know this will come out in a lot of reviews I'm gonna answer this question, Pansy did know that Hermione wasn't a 'mudblood' anymore since she was at the huge ball for Hermione and Blaise. She is just really stupid and she called her mudblood out of habit. She was also totally thrown off guard by the idea that **she** wasn't the one to marry Draco.

Hope you guys liked it. And thanks again to all of my reviewers, there were 80 reviews! (I said that but I'm just so frickin' excited I had to say it again) Thank you guys so much but please give me more stuff to work on-it'll make the story better.

THANKS!


	12. For You

/N: OMFG! I LOVE YOU ALL! ONE-HUNDRED REVIEWS? IT'S SO NICE TO KNOW THAT THAT MANY PEOPLE LIKE MY STORY (or at least read it) THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH!

In a lot of the reviews, I got comments like, 'oh snap. I wonder what Ron and Harry will do when they find out.' I think that some of you were wondering how they would confront Hermione but if you were wondering what they would do when they _learned_ about Hermione being 'Mrs. Malfoy' (he he) than I have to remind you that when Hermione walked in the classroom, she sat down next to Harry and Ron. They both have learned about her marital status…so, yeah.

That was way too long. Here's chapter 12.

_Turning to face the still dazed Professor Snape, Hermione said, "I think that was enough of a disruption for the class. If it's alright with you sir, I'd like to answer the question now?"_

**Chapter Twelve: For You**

Hermione, Blaise and Draco had the best potions class ever. After Snape snapped out of his bewilderment, Hermione answered the question (and correctly too). Throughout the class, Harry and Ron just stared at her as if she had just gone skinny dipping in pumpkin juice with Dudley after having hot, sweaty, passionate sex with both Umbridge and Frenzy…at the same time (which is a pretty disturbing image).

Since Hermione was the only one who raised her hand, Professor Snape was forced to call her Mrs. Malfoy at least five times, which entertained the newlyweds and Blaise to no end, especially since his voice would crack and he would turn pale every time he said it.

Yeah, it was definitely the best potions class by far and Draco, Blaise and Hermione found themselves sad to be let out by Snape early.

After potions ended Harry and Ron took Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room to talk, once they had owled Ginny telling her to meet them there.

Ginny was waiting for the trio when they arrived through the fat lady and the four of them sat down at a table.

"Hermione, did you really marry Malfoy?" asked Harry, trying his best to keep calm.

Ginny, who wasn't in their year and therefore not in their potions class screamed, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'MARRIED MALFOY?' DO YOU MEAN TO TELL US MIONE THAT YOU MARRIED THE SLYTHERIN PRINCE AND DIDN'T TELL US?"

Hermione sighed.

"If you guys stop yelling and asking me questions I will tell you the entire story of how Draco and I got married. Ok?" The remainder of the group nodded, however reluctantly. "One more thing, if you interrupt me to ask me a question that is pretty much pointless or to make a stupid comment, I will stop. Got that?" Hermione's friends once again nodded.

"Ok, goes nothing." Hermione took a deep breath and started her story.

"After you guys left a lot of things happened. You were there for it Gin, but there was this ball held in my brother's and my honor. At the ball I was reintroduced to the wizarding world as Luciana Amadora Zabini. I ended up getting very close to Draco. When I had to dance with these disturbing old men, he would come and save me and than the two of us and sometimes Ginny here or other kids our age would hang out and talk until someone else asked me to dance.

"After the ball ended, Draco walked be up to my room. He asked if I had fun and I told him that I did, but only when I was with him. He smiled at than and kissed me.

"The next day, Draco asked me out on a date, to which, I said yes. Blaise found Draco and me in the middle of a snog session and told us that our parents wanted to see _both_ of us, for some reason. We went to the living room where we saw Draco's father, Lucius and both of my parents.

"They told us it was time for us to be married. We were too surprised at this to realize that it meant that we were to be married to each other but our parents told us when they realized that we weren't getting their full meaning. Both Draco and I started to protest and we each told our parents that we were too young to get married and that we both refused to do it.

"In the end, Draco and I lost the argument. It turns out that our parents cast a binding charm on us when we walked in the room so even if we didn't want to get married, we had to. And well, I'm now Luciana Amadora Malfoy."

Hermione's friends just stared at her as she said this.

"So, you mean you didn't **want** to marry Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "Although I did like Draco and still like him **a lot**, I was definitely only ready to go out with him, instead of marrying him."

Ron's face fell as Hermione said that she liked Draco and everyone could not help feel sorry for him. He was head over heals for Hermione, even if she couldn't see it.

"Wow Mione, I think your summer was a little too eventful," Ginny commented.

"Hermione, promise us that you'll let us know if Malfoy does anything to hurt you." Harry told Hermione in his usual protective way.

Hermione looked at Harry sternly, "Harry, I know that you and Draco don't get along but that doesn't make him evil. Yes, his father is a death eater but that doesn't make **him** one. And in fact, he's not. He is totally against Voldemort and feels nothing hostile to muggles or muggle-borns but if he acted that way, than his father would've punished him. So don't judge him and believe me when I say that he would never do anything to hurt me."

_Wow, where the hell did that whole 'Draco isn't evil' speech come from? I even surprised myself,_ Hermione thought.

Although Hermione was startled, she shocked Harry, Ron and Ginny even more.

Harry thought about this and replied, "Ok Hermione. We won't attack Malfoy or anything like that…unless he's asking for it. Let's go down for lunch. We were let out of potions fifteen minutes early so if we go now, we would actually be on time."

With that, the four Gryffindor headed down to the great hall.

On the way, they ran into Malfoy, Blaise, and Theodore Nott.

Hermione smiled at her husband and brother and they smiled back. "Hey guys."

"Hey Mora," Draco replied. "I want you to meet Theo here since you guys don't actually know each other and since he's one of my best mates."

The unfamiliar Slytherin turned to Hermione and said, "Hi. I'm Theodore but I think I should disown my parents for giving me that name. It's way too long also so call me Theo."

Hermione smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Theo. Call me Mione or Mora since every name that I've had has been freakishly long also."

Hermione and Theo shook hands as he said, "I don't get how you can stand being related to Blaise here, and even married to Draco, they can be so bloody annoying."

Hermione laughed and said, "I manage, but only by zoning them out half the time they're talking."

Theo laughed at this.

"Excuse me," Blaise said playfully. "But we know where you live Mora, so you better be quiet or we'll be forced to do something drastic like, um, bewitch your bed to sing to you all night. HA! You'd never get any sleep." Blaise sighed as he said. "I'm just too smart for my own good. After seventeen years, I still amaze myself!"

Hermione and the three Slytherins laughed at this.

"Whatever, Blaise. If your delusions help you sleep at night, my dear brother, than I'm not gonna say anything," Hermione replied.

Ginny, Ron and Harry were totally blown away by the fact that Slytherins could be normal. Weren't all Slytherins supposed to be idiotic, senseless, evil, death eaters? Yes. They were **supposed** to be; yet here were three Slytherins, including the infamous Draco Malfoy, acting like normal teenagers.

The world no longer made sense.

Hermione decided that now was as good a time as ever to create a little peace between the different people in her life. "Hey Draco. Harry, Ron and Ginny have agreed to be civil with you as long as you are with them. So will you please be relatively nice to them?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked a little unsure and he said, "I don't know Mora."

Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly, "Please Draco, for me?"

Draco smiled at Hermione and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"For you, I would do anything."

A/N: awwww…that was so adorable. Well, **I** thought it was adorable. You guys just have to tell me in the form of … REVIEWS. (shocker right? There was _no_ way you could've seen that coming…he he)

If you guys see any problems at all PLEASE let me know. I really appretiate all the reviews I've gotton but I kinda wish that more of them had suggestions or constructive criticism. It would be SOOO helpful so if there's something confusing, please let me know.

Thank you guys for the reviews (all **100** of them)…again.

With all my love and thanks,

AmOrFoReVeR


	13. No Costumes? errr …

A/N: I love all my reviewers SOOO much and even though I bet you are totally tired of hearing this, THANK YOU SO MUCH! On with my story…

_Hermione looked at Draco pleadingly, "Please Draco, for me?"_

_Draco smiled at Hermione and gave her a kiss on the forehead._

"_For you, I would do anything."_

**Chapter 13: No Costumes? errr …**

To say the rest of the group was shocked, would be the understatement of the century. Whoa. Weren't they ready to murder each other at the end of last year? And that wasn't even four months ago!

Things have definitely changed.

Hermione could not help but grin as Draco said this. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck and said, "Thanks Drake, you are definitely the best ever."

Draco smiled right back at Hermione and replied, "Aww, thanks Mora but there's no need to state the obvious," Hermione chuckled as Draco winked at her. "Now, since our little display in potions, I'm thinking it would be nice to give the great hall a little show, don't you?"

Hermione smiled and said, "A Slytherin to the core. Let's go."

With that the least likely couple walked into the great hall. Hermione and Draco (followed by their friends) sauntered their way into the room holding hands. Before they parted Hermione and Draco shared a quick kiss and Hermione whispered, "This is definitely going to be the most interesting lunch by far."

Draco smiled at his wife and said, "Don't worry about it. If anyone gets too out of hand, let me know and I will punch them in the face for you."

Hermione laughed. "Draco, you just want an excuse to hit a Gryffindor."

"No, of course not. I would gladly sock a Hufflepuff for you if it was needed. Hell, I'd do it even if it _weren't _needed but that's beside the point. Now, go join your little Gryffindors and we'll have some fun answering the on going questions, here goes nothing," Draco said, and with that he gave Hermione a kiss on the forehead and they separated to their separate tables at opposite sides of the great hall.

Hermione was immediately flooded with questions. Everyone was asking them all at once and Hermione could not understand a single word of it.

Surprisingly it was Lavender who shut everyone up. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" once everyone had quieted down (obviously a little scared with this sudden out burst) he continued, "Mione, what the bloody hell are you doing?! Are you aware that you just kissed your sworn enemy Malfoy, or did that thought not occur to you yet? I mean yeah, he is hot but I thought you were marri-"

Hermione shut Lavender up by holding up her left hand, showing everyone once more the ring that was there. As she did this she said, "Lavender, you weren't in potions today since you and Pavarti were running an errend for Professor McGonagall about some upcoming event or whatever, but I did say that I was married. And hoping that you are smart enough to figure this out, I would never cheat on my husband, therefore-"

This time it was Pavarti who cut Hermione off, "-you are married to Draco Malfoy?"

Draco was luckily not receiving the same treatment as Hermione. No one at the Slytherin table cared. Yeah, she was a Gryffindor but she was a Zabini, so it only made sense that Draco would end up with her (that and the fact that she was hot, yet another reason for Draco to go for her). The few, like Pansy Parkinson, were too afraid of Draco to question him.

Dumbledore stood up and silence filled the hall.

"I hope the first half of the first day has gone nicely for all of you. I trust that no trouble has started yet. This year I have decided that there will be a Halloween ball. Yes, it will be a costume party but there is no need to have a Hogsmede time for everyone to purchase their costumes and masks, which will be required of everyone." The entire hall started talking all at once. Most of them were very confused. They would need costumes but time wasn't needed for them to buy them, yeah, definitely confusing.

Dumbledore quieted everyone down by putting up his hand. "Students, only a few more words and than I promise that you will be able to find your dates. There will be a dance for the first years through fourth years that will take place during the day. A costume is not necessary but masks are recommended. This ball will end at five o' clock and the next ball will start at seven for the fifth, sixth and seventh years. This ball is a formal ball. Come in normal clothes and do not bother to apply make up, for it will prove to be pointless. You will understand why on Halloween. Precautions have been made to refrain students from sneaking alcohol into the ball. Now, I will let you talk and make preparations after one quick word. This ball will be very unique, and unlike anything else that you may have ever been to, and believe me when I say, it's going to be interesting." With that, the headmaster sat down. Throughout his entire speech he had not once lost the twinkle in his eyes.

A/N: …that was a fairly boring chapter but I wanted to introduce the ball and make it so the entire school knew of the marriage. I've been focusing a lot on the reactions of people and I am definitely ready to write about something exciting. Don't worry, I know I've already put a ball in this story but this one will be VERY different (I think…I hope)

Hope you guys keep up the reviews (I now have 120, AHHH)

AmOrFoReVeR


	14. I Am Not Going Anywhere With You

A/N: if all of you were aware of how much I loved you, you would be insanely freaked out and think that I stalked you! … Maybe I should have worded it differently … either that or I should've just stuck with "I love you guys so much, thanks for all the reviews, they were so helpful!" … yeah that would've been smart … I don't stalk you … just putting that out there … yeah

_This ball is a formal ball. Come in normal clothes and do not bother to apply make up, for it will prove to be pointless. You will understand why on Halloween. Precautions have been made to refrain students from sneaking alcohol into the ball. Now, I will let you talk and make preparations after one quick word. This ball will be very unique, and unlike anything else that you may have ever been to, and believe me when I say, it's going to be interesting." with that, the headmaster sat down. Throughout his entire speech he had not once lost the twinkle in his eyes._

**Chapter 14: I Am Not Going Anywhere With You**

The ball was approaching fast and the more time that went by, the more nervous the fifth, sixth and seventh years got.

What would this ball be like? Seeing that the idea obviously came from the senile and candy obsessed Headmaster, who knew what he could think of.

As soon as Hermione had heard that there was going to be a ball, she walked over to Draco and said, "I dare you to go with anyone else but me."

Draco just laughed and assured her that she was definitely his date.

Seven o' clock finally rolled around on the day of the ball. Hermione and Draco met up on the stairs outside the great hall and they walked in hand-in-hand. They were met with the stares of all the students in the great hall who turned to see what Hogwarts' favorite couple were, well, would be dressed as.

At the time, both Hermione and Draco had been wearing their school uniforms but the moment that they entered the great hall, their clothes immediately changed.

Where the two students had been standing a moment ago, was now occupied by a stunning princess and the most handsome prince charming that had ever walked the earth.

Draco was wearing a white out-fit and looked very similar to the prince from Cinderella. Hermione was also wearing white and looked just as good. Her dress was tight on top and floor length. The straps on her dress were thick but not thick enough to be thought of as short-sleeves. Throughout her dress there were little sparkles that made it look like snow that had just fallen. She had white gloves to her elbows and very simple jewelry.

Hermione's hair was up in a messy bun and on both hers and Draco's faces were a very simple white mask.

The pure simplicity of their costumes made them look so elegant - they were by far the best looking ones there.

The married couple ignored the staring faces and looked around the room.

Dumbledore meant what he said when he told the students that this ball would be very different. Looking around the room, Hermione saw that little orbs of glowing light lighted up the room. They hung in the air above everyone's heads and were all over the hall. The wall farthest from the entrance of the great hall had been magically taken away and the room opened up to the most beautiful garden, all of it was filled with every color rose possible. It was gorgeous. Hermione noticed that the little orbs continued outside also, creating a warm, soft light throughout the room.

On the wall to the left and right of where Hermione and Draco were gaping at the room were filled with every kind of food that a person could think of, and tables with chairs surrounded the enormous dance floor. Everywhere was covered in people. Hermione spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny at one of the tables. All three were laughing and Hermione wanted to join them.

Over the last few weeks Draco, Harry and Ron had been a lot nicer to each other –you could even call it friendly, but that might be pushing it a little.

Hermione literally dragged Draco over to them and the two teenagers joined the Gryffindors.

"Oh my god isn't this ball so amazing. I totally love the costumes that were picked out for Draco and me," Hermione said way too fast for the boys to comprehend what she was saying, but definitely slow enough for Ginny (another teenage girl) to understand.

"I know. You two look amazing, I am so jealous of your costume. Although I like what they picked out for me (Ginny was wearing a dress that made her look beautiful. She was dressed as a woman from the forties.) Do you think we'll be able to keep them?" Ginny replied, matching Hermione's speed.

The two girls continued talking like this and left the boys just staring at them.

"Bloody hell, is that even English that they're talking?" Draco asked the two Gryffindors.

Harry shook his head, "Naw, it can't be. Last time I checked I was fluent in English but I can't understand a bloody word that they're saying."

Draco groaned, "If Mora is talking like that all night than I am doomed."

Ron and Harry grinned. "You married her mate," Ron told him.

Draco glared at the red head. "Thanks. You're lots of help. I think I'm gonna ask her to dance. She really likes this song."

Draco did as he said he would; he stood up and asked Hermione if she wanted to dance. She obviously said yes.

The two danced for a while before returning to their friends, this time it was Draco's and Hermione's friends in Slytherin.

The two of them took a seat with Blaise and Theo and the four of them started talking. Actually, it was really just Theo, Hermione and Draco talking, as Blaise stared at Ginny.

Hermione finally noticed what her brother's gaze was focused on and grinned.

She stood up and grabbed Blaise's hand. With a quick goodbye to Theo and a wink to Draco, Hermione dragged Blaise over to where Ginny was still talking with Harry and Ron.

"Hey Gin," Hermione started, grinning. "You haven't mentioned a date all evening. Do you have one?" Ginny blushed and shook her head. Hermione continued gleefully, "Would you like one?"

Blaise and Ginny just stared at her like she was mental causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Stubborn idiots," Hermione mumbled to herself. She than looked at her brother and best friend and said, "Ginny, Blaise has a huge crush on you. Blaise, from the looks Ginny has been sending you lately, I think it's safe to assume that she has a crush on you to. Neither of you have dates since I not only have the brains meant for my brother, but apparently the courage too and he was too afraid of rejection to ask Ginny out. There. I've done all that I can. Go dance, snog or do whatever you want. When things get a little to heated, either go to a room or find a nice secluded bush to have fun behind. Go."

Throughout Hermione's entire speech, Ginny and Blaise had turned redder and redder. But they still smiled at each other nonetheless. Blaise offered his hand to Ginny and Ginny took it.

Hermione turned to Ron and Harry and said, "Don't go all protective on Ginny. Blaise has a good heart and will treat her well. So not one word from either of you. Ok?" The two teenage boys were too dumbstruck to do anything else but nod as Hermione continued, "Good boys, now, I'm going to go find my date. I'll see you two later."

Hermione waved and turned around to see that Draco and Theo had followed her and listened to the whole thing. Draco raised his eyebrows at Hermione and she blushed and said, "Don't look at me. They already liked each other. All I did was a little bit of meddling."

Theo shook his head and said, "Sadly, I think that was the only way that they would have ever ended up together. Blaise's was way to nervous about Ginny. Personally though, I think that was frickin' hilarious."

Hermione grinned.

All of a sudden the music stopped playing and the air got noticeably colder. When Hermione looked around to see what was happening she saw that all the roses had turned black. She gulped and nudged Draco. When he saw them, he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

Hermione looked up at him and said, "Draco, I don't think this is part of the events planned for tonight. Although most people think that Dumbledore planned this."

Draco looked around to see that Hermione was right, but thankfully Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students, I'm sorry to say that this is not part of what was supposed to happen tonight. Can anyone tell me what the meaning of this is?"

The students realized that something was wrong and started getting very nervous.

The giant oak doors that led into the great hall suddenly opened and three people were standing there; all dressed in black, stood Lucius Malfoy, Jonathon Zabini, and Voldemort himself.

"Well isn't this nice," Voldemort said. "I'm a bit sad that I am going to ruin such a lovely party but I am here to collect a few of your students Dumbledore."

"I'm sorry Tom but I can not allow you to take any one of my students," Dumbledore told him sternly. "If I am correct than you have come here for Harry Potter, I can not allow that."

Voldemort laughed a cold and empty laugh.

"Oh Dumbledore, your old age has finally caught up with you. I am not here for Harry Potter but three of your other students," Voldemort replied.

Hermione, Draco and Blaise completely understood what was happening. Realizing that he needed to be with the other two, Blaise slowly led Ginny to where Harry and Ron were standing and he whispered for her to stay there. He walked up to stand beside his sister.

Voldemort turned to the three of them and focused his gaze on Hermione. "I told you that I would be seeing more of you Luciana. I am here to keep that promise. After all, I am a man of my word."

Hermione mustered up her courage and looked Voldemort straight in the eye and said, "I will not go anywhere with you. Neither will my brother nor my husband go with you. We plan on staying right here."

Voldemort laughed once again as he said, "My dear Luciana. It makes no difference to me whether you come with me willingly or not. All that matters is that you come, and preferably alive."

Hermione glared and said, "No."

This time it was Hermione's father who answered, "Luciana this is enough. Although I did not raise you, I am your father. You will come with the Dark Lord."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't get it. Why are a bunch of purebloods, who are all about being just that, following every wish and command of half-blood? It doesn't make any sense. Oh well. I don't care, but I am sorry father, I am staying right here at Hogwarts."

Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. he pointed it at Hermione and said, very calmly, "Crucio."

Hermione screamed. She felt as if someone was stabbing knives into every part of her body.

Draco immediately took out his wand and pointed it at Voldemort and was about to speak when Tom Riddle cut him off.

"Do not even think about trying to curse me. If you do I will kill her."

Draco had no idea what to do. There was no way he could let Voldemort kill Hermione but he had to do _something_ to help her.

Hermione reached out and lowered Draco's arm. She gave him a small smile and whispered, "Thanks Draco, but I feel like all of us would be better off if you lowered your wand."

Hermione was about to say something else when she suddenly found herself in the arms of Voldemort. Voldemort had said a spell that caused Hermione to disappear, but than reappear in his arms almost instantly. So there she was, with Voldemort's arms around her waist.

She struggled and said, "Let go of me!"

Voldemort just laughed and said, "I do not believe that you are in any place to be making demands, my dear."

Hermione then yelled at him. "I am not your _anything_! Let go right now!"

Voldemort just laughed again and turned to his two deatheaters. "Grab the others. We need to go now!"

The two men took out their wands and preformed the same spell that Voldemort had, and Draco and Blaise suddenly found themselves in front of their fathers.

Before anyone could say a single word, the six of them all vanished.

A/N: now **I** want to know what happens and I'm the author! I think that was a pretty good chapter, although even I wanted it to be longer. That was SO much fun to write. I really really REALLY hope you guys liked to read it as much I loved to write it, but that's the whole point of … wait for it … REVIEWS!!! Heh heh…

Oh my god. I have so many reviews/reviewers. Thank you so much to ALL of you.

(btw. I would've made the ball a lot more interesting like Dumbledore promised it would be but it was kinda cut short by the unexpected guests. Just saying that so people don't ask me about it. Oh well…)

REVIEW!

AmOrFoReVeR


	15. Dinner For Two

A/N: we can now get on with our story … WOO HOO!

_Voldemort just laughed again and turned to his two deatheaters. "Grab the others. We need to go __now__!"_

_The two men took out their wands and preformed the same spell that Voldemort had, and Draco and Blaise suddenly found themselves in front of their fathers._

_Before anyone could say a single word, the six of them all vanished._

**Chapter Fifteen: Dinner For Two**

Hermione woke up to a pounding headache. She looked around to see that she was in some kind of dungeon. She also saw that Blaise and Draco were still unconscious.

Hermione groaned.

She stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Draco wake up!" Hermione shouted, right into his ear.

"AHHHH!" Draco screamed. He looked around to see that it was only Hermione (who was now grinning like mad). Draco groaned and said, "If you do that one more time than I'll be forced to kill you…or just gag you so you can never open your mouth again."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. She than stood up and walked over to Blaise, who had miraculously not woken up by all of the noise that the couple had made.

"BLAISE! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted.

Blaise must've been hit on the head pretty hard since all he did was groan and mumble a few unrecognizable words.

Hermione grinned as she got an idea. She turned to Draco and winked at him before shouting at the top of her lungs, "GINNY! NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

At that (of course) Blaise shot up and yelled, "GINNY!"

Hermione and Draco laughed at that.

Blaise looked around and after realizing that Ginny was safe, actually that she was probably miles away; he sighed and turned to see his sister and best friend rolling on the floor laughing. Blaise blushed and murmured, "It wasn't that funny!"

Hermione was about to retort when a deatheater unlocked their cell.

Hermione turned to him and asked in a false sweet voice, "May we help you?"

The deatheater glared and said, "The dark lord wants to see you, Ms. Zabini. But first he wants you cleaned up and dressed in something different. Come."

Hermione looked at Draco and Blaise, unsure of whether she should follow the deatheater or not.

Blaise said quietly, "Mora, go. I think it would be more in your favor to humor him instead of disobeying the deatheaters and earning yourself more crucios."

Hermione nodded and realized that he was right. So without saying anything she stood up and followed the masked deatheater.

He led her to a huge closet-like room. Hermione looked around to see that everywhere she looked was filled with the most gorgeous dressed imaginable.

She was about to ask what the hell she should be doing when a woman came into the room. Without saying anything, she sized Hermione up and walked over to one of the racks of clothes. Quickly going through the dresses, she found one she liked and nodded in satisfaction.

After picking out the dress, she walked over to a wall where there were shoes lined up everywhere. She picked out a pair of shoes and than turned to Hermione. "Put this dress on."

Looking down at herself, Hermione realized that she was still dressed as a princess, and although she did look beautiful, it was a little odd to walk around in. She took the dress that was held out to her and replied, "Where do I change?"

The woman led Hermione to where a small dressing room (like the ones they have in the mall and department stores) and told Hermione to change in there.

Hermione did.

When she stepped out the woman gave her a curt nod and told Hermione to follow her.

Hermione, unsure of what to do, reluctantly obeyed.

The two of them walked for a little while before the older woman stopped infront of the door and said, "Go in."

Hermione took a deep breath than opened the door. What laid on the other side was definitely not what she expected.

It was a medium sized room that looked very expensive, judging by how the walls and ceiling were painted. But what really shocked her was what was in the center of the room.

It was a table, beautifully set (with food and all). What bothered Hermione though was the fact that the table was set for two, and none other than Voldemort occupied one of the seats.

Hermione groaned and said, "Am I seriously going to be having a nice meal with the darkest wizard of all time? You've got to be kidding me."

Voldemort smiled, (a very cold and sickening one) and motioned for her to take the seat. Hermione obeyed and took the open seat, unsure of how she would get out of this.

Tom Riddle smiled and said, "Luciana, you look absolutely beautiful today."

Although it was true, Hermione glared. Her dress was a long, sleek black dress. It had spaghetti straps that lowered down into a V-neck top that showed a fair amount of cleavage.

Hermione looked at Voldemort and said, "What do you want me to call you. I don't know how many of your idiot followers know this but your real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. So, do I call you Tom or the fake name that you have become so famous by, Voldemort."

Voldemort glowered at Hermione and replied, "You will call me the Dark Lord. You are in no position to be pert with me."

Hermione gave him a fake smile and said, "Why don't we cut the incredibly fake conversation. Answer these three questions for me. Why am I having a nice dinner with you? What's going to happen to Blaise and Draco? And why did you take the three of us in the first place?"

"Well, to answer your first question, it is because I simply do not understand you Luciana. It confuses me. In fact, I don't even know who you were until you became Luciana Amadora Zabini." Voldemort said. "And to answer your other question, I took the three of you for many different reasons; the main one being that I want the three of the four most powerful students and Hogwarts as my followers. The fourth one obviously being Harry Potter."

Hermione glared and said, "You didn't answer my second question; what is going to happen to Blaise and Draco?"

"You see, this is one of the reasons why I find you so intriguing. Instead of asking what will happen to you, you ask what will happen to your companions who seem to be in less danger than you, seeing as you are the one having dinner with me." Voldemort replied. "Now, I must ask Luciana, who were you before you entered the Zabini family?"

Hermione smirked, (obviously her husband's influence on her) and said, "tell me, do you remember who helped Harry Potter with all those little adventures?"

Voldemort looked at her and said, "Usually it was those two friends of his. That Weasley boy was completely useless most of the time. There was that girl though, Granger. She was the one who figured everything out. The brains-" Voldemort stopped abrubtly and stated, "Hermione Granger."

Hermione nodded, "Does that answer a few of your questions about me?"

Voldemort nodded, "It certainly does."

Hermione looked at him and said, "Now I believe it's my turn to ask a question." At Voldemort's nod Hermione continued, "Why have you avoided telling me what you plan on doing with Blaise and Draco?"

Voldemort smirked and replied, "Don't worry about them. At this moment you should be more concerned about your fate. Trust me."

A/N: Ok guys, I hope you liked that last chapter! So, I have two questions that I need all of you (my wonderful reviewers) to answer for me.

First, do you guys think I have the genre right? I currently have it as General/Romance, is that right? I'm not sure if it is but I have a very different view of this story than you guys do since I'm the writer … yeah that kinda changes what I think of it … oh well

Second, I need to know if you guys want me to write a chapter or something about what's happening back at Hogwarts? I think it would be a good thing to do since we get to see what affect everything will have on Hogwarts but it would kinda be bad since the main focus of this story is Hermione and Draco. So, what do you think?

Thank you SO much for all your help and thank you to those who have reviewed, or will review my story. I LOVE YOU!

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


	16. Anxious Waiting

A/N: first of all, I want to thank everyone who answered my questions for me. It turns out that everyone wanted to have at least part of a chapter about what was happening at Hogwarts so that's what I made this chapter. Thanks guys for that- it was really helpful. Sadly the other question didn't have as clear of an answer. I got all kinds of responses from suspense to Action/Adventure. For now I think I will keep the genre the same but if my story ends up changing, than I'll make sure to change the genre too. You guys were really helpful, thank you so much.

_Hermione looked at him and said "Now I believe it's my turn to ask a question." At Voldemort's nod Hermione continued, "why have you avoided telling me what you plan on doing with Blaise and Draco?"_

_Voldemort smirked and replied, "Don't worry about them. At this moment you should be more concerned about __your__ fate. Trust me."_

**Chapter Sixteen : Anxious Waiting**

As soon as Voldemort and his followers left (taking the three students with them) the great hall became silent. Everyone was either too shocked to say anything or two pissed off at the kidnappers.

Dumbledore, (despite wanting to follow them immediately and rescue the three teenagers) stood up to calm down the great hall. "Students, I'm sorry that we have to cut this ball short. Will everyone please return immediately to his or her common room? I realize that we had multiple hours left but taking recent events into account, I think it would be wise if we all went to bed." As everyone started moving Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued speaking, "Could Mr. Potter, Mr. Nott and Mr. and Ms. Weasley all come with me please?"

With that said, the great hall cleared out in silence, leaving only the four students and the teachers.

It was Theo who broke the silence, "Professor, what are we going to do? Draco and Blaise are my best friends and I've become very close with Mora. We have to do something."

Ron snorted as he said, "Like we're gonna let a deatheater like you help out. I bet you knew that this was going to happen all along."

Theo was pissed. "You think I'm a deatheater?" Raising his sleeve, Theo showed the entire room a bare forearm. In a very low voice Theo said, "There is nothing that could make me follow that bastard. Do you honestly think that Blaise, Draco and Mora would even speak to me if I followed him on any level? No. Believe it or not, all Slytherins are not evil. Yes, my parents are deatheaters but I'm not. Get over it."

Harry looked at Theo and nodded before saying, "I agree with you. I may not like Hermione's brother or husband, but none of them deserve to be taken. I cannot just wait around for them to come back. Voldemort," Everyone except Dumbledore winced. "Did not even hesitate to hit Mione with crucio. I don't think he will show those three much mercy."

"But what can we do?" Ginny asked. "We don't even know the spell they used to get out of here, let alone how to find them. They're not at Hogwarts, that much is clear but we still have no way to find out where they went."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "You seem to forget that there are people in the room who posses more information on the subject than four students would."

It was true; students forgot that the teachers were in the great hall with them. Not to mention that all teachers who were not part of the order, had left. Only Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape remained in the room.

"Professor?" Ron asked. "Does this mean that you know where Voldemort has taken Hermione and the others?"

"It means Weasley," Snape said, as cold as ever. "That we have an idea. But unfortunately, no more than that. Believe it or not, there are probably only one or two more spies in Voldemort's ranks other than I. I suggest that you and your friends go back to your common room and you Nott, return to yours as well. Once we decide what we are going to do, we shall let you four know."

Knowing that they had just been dismissed, the three Gryffindors and Theo left the great hall. When the four students reached the point where they would head off indifferent directions (each to their own common room) Theo stopped walking and said, "I don't know about you guys but there is no way in hell I'm going to just wait in my common room for the teachers to make their decisions since almost all of the Slytherins **are** followers of Voldemort. If any of you need me, I'll be in the room of requirement."

After saying that, Theo walked passed the three surprised Gryffindors and made his way to the seventh floor.

Ron looked at his sister and best friend, "Do you reckon we should go with him?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I think it would be a good thing to do." Both Ginny and Ron nodded, thinking along the same lines as Harry and the Gryffindors started heading up the stairs.

--------------------------

Theo was pacing back and forth. _What can I do. My best friends are in danger and what am I doing? I'm pacing. How the bloody hell is that going to help? _Theo thought._ It's not. Where would Voldemort take them? Ugh, how the hell would I know something like that? Great, I'm f#$n' useless._

As he thought that, the door opened and in walked the Gryffindors. Theo looked up from his depressing thoughts startled. Looking at the three people before him he asked, "What are you doing here? Nothing happened right?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong. We decided that it would be best if the four of us stuck together. After all, we were closest to those that were taken."

Theo nodded. "That makes sense. Believe me, I'd rather have you three for company than anyone else at this moment. Everyone in the Slytherin common room would be talking about how great Voldemort is and how we should all bow down before him. Honestly, I love my house and everything but at some point, I'm gonna punch a bloody Slytherin."

As Theo said this, Ron grinned. "Don't worry Nott, I get the urge to hit Slytherins everyday. At some point, you just get used to it."

Theo laughed at that and the tension in the room immediately dropped.

Harry, Ron and Ginny finally looked around the room. It was a comfy and warm space with a fireplace on one wall of the room. On the other side were four beds, all comfortable and inviting. There were also bookshelves and a living room space, making the room quite comfy and nice.

Without saying anything, each one of them started doing their own thing. Ron and Harry started playing a game of chess, Ginny did homework and Theo read a book; each one trying to take their mind off of the events that happened not thirty minutes ago.

Two essay, three chess games and a book and a half later, the door opened revealing Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

The students immediately stopped what they were doing when McGonagall announced, "We think we know where they are."

A/N: oh snap! … I think that was kinda mean to leave it there but I had to leave a good cliffhanger. So, does anyone think they know where old Voldie is keeping Hermione, Blaise and Draco? Oooh, it's exiting stuff.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked that. I've had this HUGE case of writers block so I'm so sorry that it took this long to update it. –grins sheepishly- in my defense I could've waited longer … um, yeah. Anyhoo, PLEASE REVIEW!

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


	17. We'd Go Anyway

A/N: whoops! Sorry guys. I didn't realize I hadn't updated in so long. Heh heh. Silly me. A few times I was asked the question 'I thought Theo was going to try to find a way to get Hermione, Draco and Blaise out. What happened?' Sorry if that was confusing. Theo just didn't want to go back to the Slytherin common room since a lot of them were supporters of Voldemort and he wanted to get his mind off of the kidnapping. I hope that clears that up. Anywhoo, here is chapter seventeen!

_Two essay, three chess games and a book and a half later, the door opened revealing Professor Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore._

_The students immediately stopped what they were doing when McGonagall announced, "We think we know where they are."_

**Chapter Seventeen : We'd Go Anyway**

After her dinner with Voldemort, Hermione was locked back in her cell. When Draco and Blaise saw her, they were a little confused.

"Hey Mora," Draco said. "What happened to your princess costume? I mean, yeah, you do look beautiful but why are you all dressed up?"

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "I just had a pretty troubling dinner with Voldemort."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

Hermione told them everything that happened from getting fitted into a dress to Voldemort finding out who she was before she became a pureblood.

"And then," Hermione finished. "I got worried about you do because for some reason, he was avoiding my question about what was going to happen with you. When I asked him why he was doing this, he told me I should stop wondering what was going to happen to you and that I should be more worried about what was going to happen to me."

Draco thought for a minute before saying. "I think we are all in some serious trouble. Why would Voldemort not say what his plan was? From what I know, he usually does to flaunt his power. What makes this time different?"

"Who knows? But don't forget that he also wants us all to become death eaters," said Blaise.

Hermione looked at her brother and than her husband before saying, "I'm not sure what's going to happen but whatever does, let's just keep our eyes open."

-------------------

– H – O – G – W – A – R – T – S –

-------------------

"Are you serious professor?" asked Ginny.

Snape sneered. "Would she lie about this?" he asked.

Ginny blushed and gave a small 'No'.

Drawing attention away from his sister, Ron said, "Well, where are they?"

The three professors exchanged looks before Dumbledore said cautiously, "You need to understand something. The four of you will not be allowed to go help rescue them. There are more capable adults here who will do that for you and I cannot allow my students to be in that much danger."

Immediately Ginny, Ron, and Theo started protesting. Harry however, stayed silent with a contemplating look on his face.

"But professor, you can't really mean that. What are we going to do? We can't just sit here while you-know-who has our friends held captive, forcing them to do who knows what."

"Honestly, if you do not let us go we will go anyway with Harry's invisibility cloak. You may be teachers but there is nothing you can do to stop us. We will rescue our friends; with your permission or without it."

"Are you bloody kidding me? There is no bloody way that you can bloody well make us bloody stay bloody here! We bloody will go bloody rescue our bloody friends and there's not a bloody thing you can bloody do about it!"

Dumbledore motioned for them to be quiet and like all Hogwarts students would, they fell silent.

"It seems that the three of you are very upset. Mr. Weasley here has even managed to curse ten times in three sentences. However, there is a silent one. May I ask what you are thinking Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said.

All eyes turned to look at Harry questioningly before he said, "Well sir, a few thoughts have gone through my mind. I know that you are trying to protect us and however much you feel you need to do that, you have no right to. They are our friends. Hermione has helped me out through everything and I have come to be friends with her brother. I have even grown to like Malfoy and I want to rescue all of them. To be frank sir, I don't give a damn whether you say we can go or not. We will just find where they are and free them ourselves. That was what I was mainly thinking. But, I was also trying to think of where they could be. I could come up with a few ideas but only a few."

"I'm curious Harry," Dumbledore said. "Where did you think Voldemort could be hiding?"

Harry thought before speaking. "The first thing that came to mind would be Riddle Manor. It is definitely big enough since, from what I've heard, his father was very wealthy. The second place would be the shrieking shack. It would make sense. After all, no one expects Voldemort to be so close to Hogwarts; it would be a great hiding place for him. The last place I thought of isn't specifically one thing. I figured that if Voldemort wasn't in either of the two other places than chances are, he would be in some abandoned building with charms on it similar to those at the quidditch world cup."

Oh yeah, everyone was impressed by Harry's logic and sense.

"Mr. Potter, it is amazing that you do not score higher in my class," said professor McGonagall.

Harry blushed.

Snape spoke next. "Surprisingly, one of your guesses was right, if we are correct than Voldemort has taken your friends to Riddle Manor." _(A/N: Points and love for all of you who guessed it right.)_

"It seems as if we must rethink things." Dumbledore said. "We have four very stubborn teenagers here and they are all very good in their classes. I suggest we let them come with us. After all, if they would come anyway, than it's better to have them under our protection."

Snape and McGonagall thought for a moment before agreeing. The four students were so happy that they could not contain there joy. Harry and Ron high-fived, Theo cheered and Ginny hugged the closest thing to her. Much to her embarrassment, the closest thing to her was Snape.

Professor McGonagall explained what the order was planning on doing. Their plan was to sneak around using invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms (at the same time, just in case) and muffling spells, so that all their movements would be quiet. They thought that avoiding an all out battle was the best plan of action, and all the death eaters they passed, would be stunned. Freeing Draco, Blaise and Hermione was the only thing they were supposed to do and they would do it very subtly; get in and get out.

"One more thing," McGonagall continued. "We are leaving tonight."

A/N: . . . well that was a pretty crappy chapter. I guess I should say thanks for baring with me though. The next chapter will be better.


	18. Avada

A/N: Sorry that this took a while. This website has been so screwed up for me. I haven't even been getting the e-mails that forward the reviews to me. That makes me sad. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Here's chapter eighteen – hopefully it will be really good.

_Professor McGonagall explained what the order was planning on doing. Their plan was to sneak around using invisibility cloaks and disillusionment charms (at the same time) and muffling spells, so that all their movements would be quiet. They thought that avoiding an all out battle was the best plan of action, and all the death eaters they passed, would be stunned. Freeing Draco, Blaise and Hermione was the __only__ thing they were supposed to do and they would do it very subtly; get in and get out._

"_One more thing," McGonagall continued. "We are leaving tonight."_

**Chapter Eighteen: Avada**

"Argh! I can't take this anymore." Hermione shouted. "All we're doing is sitting around and waiting for something to happen. We don't even know what's going on back at school or anything. Argh! Just, Ahhh!"

"Stop worrying about things Mora," Draco comforted his wife. "I'm sure everyone back at school is planning something to get us out of here. Who knows maybe even tonight."

The three prisoners were scared out of their minds when they heard someone say, "Wow. From that statement it's hard to believe you don't do better in divination."

Hermione, Draco and Blaise looked around, trying to figure out who was speaking. Harry instantly appeared out of thin air and scared the captives shit-less.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME AGAIN LIKE THAT!" Hermione yelled.

Harry smiled sheepishly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Blaise. "I don't know how you could have made it here all by yourself. Wherever here is."

"Riddle Manor. And I am insulted that you are giving Harry all the credit. He just blew our cover first." Theo appeared instantly and gave the ghost-voice a body.

Blaise grinned. "I see we have a little rescue party. May I ask everyone else to reveal themselves?"

As soon as Blaise said that a small group of people appeared before the cell. The rescue team consisted of Harry, Ron, Lupin, Theo, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Tonks, McGonagall, Snape, Fred and George and the last one to emerge, Ginny.

Seeing her Blaise shouted, "GINNY! You shouldn't have come, I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

Realizing what he said, Blaise blushed.

"If I'm not mistaken," Fred said.

"Which I'm usually not," continued George.

"Than I would guess," said Fred.

"That Blaise-y here," said George.

"Has a teensly crush on our little sister," finished both the twins.

Both Blaise and Ginny blushed this time.

"Stop it you two," Hermione scolded. "That's enough making fun of my brother and your sister. Now, if you wouldn't mind than I would preferably like to be out of a cell."

"Sorry 'bout that," Fred and George said simultaneously.

Once that minor distraction had finished, Snape and McGonagall took out their wands and muttered something under their breaths. Instantly, the cell opened and the three teenagers stepped out.

"Thanks guys," said Draco.

Tonks smiled and handed the extra invisibility cloaks to the former prisoners. The fourteen of them headed silently towards the door. They walked on, seemingly without any problems.

When they reached the entrance hall, Voldemort and at least sixty of his death eaters greeted them. None of that would have stopped the team but what really did it, was that Hermione was in Voldemort's hands; a wand pointed to her throat.

The remaining thirteen members of the order and Hogwarts students stopped dead in their tracks.

"Move an inch and I will not hesitate to kill her," Voldemort said icily. "Take off the cloaks. They are not helping you."

Not having any other choice, they did what Voldemort asked.

"Ironic isn't it. Only a few hours ago were we all in a very similar position. It's amazing how fate does these things. Dumbledore must really be too old for his job. It was not wise to bring mere students here. What would happen if they got hurt? That old man lost it years ago. Only I was smart enough to realize that this world was changing and a new leader was needed. Seeing myself perfect, I stood up for the job. Now, here we are. What should we do? Kill you instantly?"

If anyone had looked at Hermione during all of Voldemort's little speech than they would have seen a thoughtful look on her face. Like always, the wheels of her brain were moving faster than a fish swimming away from a hungry shark; a plan forming in her mind.

Voldemort continued though, oblivious like everyone else. "There were many who doubted and still doubt my power. It is those who are either simply stupid or haven't seen what I am capable of. Soon, though, everyone will learn how truly strong Lord Voldemort is."

Voldemort tipped his head back and laughed. Hermione saw her chance.

In one swift move she grabbed his wand, stepped away from him and shouted, "Avada Kedavra." With a flash of greed light, Voldemort fell on to the floor; frozen in his ominous laugh. Only his wide eyes showed the recognition and the fear of death.

Silence filled the room. As though all the energy had been squeezed out of her body, Hermione collapsed to the ground.

Draco ran forward and caught her. Turning to the petrified death eaters, he said, "Your lord is dead. I hope you are all looking forward to Azkaban for no one will protect you now." Turning to face the other side of the room, the order, Draco continued. "Mora has done a lot today, the greatest of which would be killing possibly the darkest wizard to ever live. I suggest we go now so she can rest."

Numbly and without any noise, everyone copied Draco as he apparated away.

----------------------------

Hermione opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital wing and everywhere she looked was presents and cards. _I guess they were all pretty happy with the fact that I killed Voldemort, OH MY GOD! I KILLED __**LORD VOLDEMORT!**__ AS IN, FEAR ME AND MY ALL-POWERFUL-NESS! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!_

Looking around once more, Hermione saw Draco asleep in a chair right next to her bed. Smiling Hermione leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips. Draco's eyes shot open suddenly and grinned when he saw Hermione was awake and all right.

"How you ever got enough courage to kill Voldemort, I will never know," he told her.

Hermione smiled as she replied, "Don't worry, I will never know what possessed me to do it. I'm happy I did though."

Draco shook his head. Wordlessly, he handed her a copy of the Daily Profit.

**Witch Kills Most Powerful Dark Wizard Of All Time**

Yesterday at aproximately five o' clock, the dark lord, Voldemort, was killed by the kiling curse casted by Luciana Amadora Zabini Malfoy. In a huge shock to us all, the witch's original identity was discovered. There are few who do not know of Harry Potter's best friend, Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age and possibly of all time. Before her seventeenth birthday, Granger learned that she was adopted. Who was her true family? In what I'm sure was a surprise to everyone, Granger was actually daughter of two very wealthy and prominent death eaters, the Zabinis. Before coming back to Hogwarts, Granger married Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune and who, before his marriage, was destined to become England's greatest heartthrob since his father twenty years ago. Over the summer, Granger went from being a muggleborn witch to the most influencial person in all of the wizarding world. After being kidnapped by Voldemort, a rescue party was formed containing none other then Harry Potter, also known as the boy who lived. During their attempted escape, Granger managed to grab a wand out of Voldemort's hands and kill him with his own wand. The world will forever be in debt to Ms. Granger. Without her cunning, bravery and skill, all of us would be doomed.

The article went on to talk about Hermione's life and all the evil deeds that Dumbledore was on. In the center of the front page, there were two pictures. One of Hermione before the glamour spell had been lifted and one after.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe this."

Draco grinned at his wife in response. "Oh yeah, it's totally ridiculous. What with you ridding the world of evil and all that," Draco said, sarcastically. His expression changed to an adoring smile. "You were incredible," he told her.

The two smiled at each other for a moment before leaning in and sharing a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Draco said, "Dinner is going on right now. If I help you get down to the great hall, will you get something to eat?"

Hermione nodded and Draco helped her out of bed. Leaning heavily on him, they made their way down towards the food.

When they entered, everyone turned and stared at her. Not knowing what to do, Hermione stopped walking, causing Draco to stop also.

Without warning, the entire room broke out into cheers, applause and wolf-whistles.

All Hermione could do was blush as everyone celebrated her killing Voldemort. Somehow she had done it, a plain know-it-all girl had stood up to one of the most powerful wizards in history. Not only had she survived but she had killed him. That said something.

A/N: YAY! It wasn't that long or anything but I hope you all enjoyed that. I know that killing Voldemort was very sudden but, I don't know, I just couldn't resist.

Don't worry, this story isn't over yet! YIPEE!


	19. Epilogue

A/N: Aloha! Ok, I have a few things to say before I right my (awesome) chapter. First, I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I had absolutely no idea how to continue and THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER. It's so sad that I might cry. The second thing is about the reviews. Thank you SO much guys! They were so much fun to read and I loved getting them, like always. I got one review, which said that I was completely stupid for having that last chapter in here and it was completely meaningless. I'm sorry if any of you feel that way but I wanted my story to make sense and since it was Harry who was supposed to kill Voldemort than I wanted to make it clear why Hermione did it. If you don't like it, don't read it.

_All Hermione could do was blush as everyone celebrated her killing Voldemort. Somehow she had done it, a plain know-it-all girl had stood up to one of the most powerful wizards in history. Not only had she survived but she had killed him. That said something._

**Epilogue**

Hermione walked along the lake shore, reflecting on everything that had happened since that faithful day when she had learned that she was a Zabini.

Hermione smiled slightly. A lot of bad stuff had happened and Hermione could not help but think that everything had tuned out for the better.

Hermione changed direction and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room.

When the Fat Lady opened up, Hermione was met with a room full of people who yelled, "Surprise!"

Hermione screamed – surprise parties **are** scary.

Hermione heard a chuckle off to her right and saw Draco. "Do people even realize that a Slytherin is in the Gryffindor common room?"

Draco smiled and replied, "As a matter of fact, I organized it so I had every Gryffindor following my commands; a dream come true."

Hermione giggled and gave him a long, passionate kiss, gaining the two of them quite a few wolf-whistles and cheers.

When they pulled away Draco said, "Have I told you today that I love you?"

"You haven't ever told me you- wait, you love me?" Hermione asked, completely shocked.

Draco grinned, "Yes Mora, I love you."

"How I fell in love with a ferret, I'll never know but however it happened, I love you too," Hermione told him.

With that, the two of them kissed once more.

-------------------------------

"AHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Come on Mora, you can do it!" Draco said comfortingly.

"DRACO GOD DAMN MALFOY I SWEAR I AM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!" Hermione yelled.

"…You're kidding, right?" Draco asked nervously.

"NO! YOU TRY PUSHING A BABY OUT OF YOUR UTERUS!" Hermione shouted at her husband.

The healer who was currently delivering Hermione's baby was having hard time preventing her laughter. "Just one more push should do it," she said.

With one last scream, Hermione and Draco heard a baby crying. After it was cleaned up the healer turned to the couple and said, "Congratulations, you now have a baby girl."

Hermione was so happy that she grabbed Draco by the neck and pulled him down onto her lips.

Once that was done Hermione took her daughter from the healer and held him in her arms.

"She's so little," Hermione commented, bewildered.

Draco laughed and said, "Can I hold her?" at Hermione's skeptical look he chuckled. "Don't worry, I promise I won't drop her."

Hermione reluctantly handed the little baby to Draco who said, "Hey little Gemma Hermione Malfoy. I'm your daddy and this is your mommy. She's a little moody right now but don't worry, a good amount of the time she's nicer than this."

"HEY!" Hermione yelled.

Draco chuckled again and handed Gemma back to his wife.

"You know I love you right?" he asked.

Hermione glared and said, "I'm not so sure."

Draco beamed at her and said, "I do. I love you."

"You better," Hermione said. "'Cause when we get home I'm going right to bed. You can introduce Nicholas and Jared to their little sister."

Draco smiled at his wife and said, "Alright. Now go to sleep, you just had a baby and should get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

A/N: Awwwww. Short and sweet. I'm so sorry that this is over. I'm going to really miss updating this. I hope you guys liked that ending. I thought it was kind of sweet how it ended with Draco saying "I'll take care of everything," since there was a time when he would probably just punch her.

I really hoped you enjoyed reading the entire story. Thank you so much to my reviewers and anyone else who will review! It means so much to me.

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


End file.
